Historinhas infantis do Tio Goku
by Misuho-Tita
Summary: Após o natal, Goku descobriu seu enorme talento como contador de Historinhas infantis. E resolve colocar seus dons em ação contando historinhas para Pan e Bra.
1. Bulma de Neve e os Sete Hobbits

**Historinhas infantis do Tio Goku**

_**Sinopse:**__ Após o natal, Goku descobriu seu enorme talento como contador de Historinhas infantis. E resolve colocar seus dons em ação contando historinhas para Pan e Bra._

**Notas da Autora: **Gente, estava com o preojeto pra esta fic há um bom tempo, mas, por conta das provações que tive este ano só agora consegui postar.  
>Minha imaginação ainda não voltou para mim.<br>Então se esta fanfic não ficou engraçada me perdoem, tentei dar o melhor de mim, mas ainda estou em uma fase dificil na minha vida.  
>Vou tentar melhorar nos próximos cap.<p>

Postada originalmente no **AnimeSpirit** (.br/fanfics/historia/282854/dragon-ball-historinhas-infantis-do-tio-goku). Se for postada em outro site, e que não seja por meu usuário, pode denunciar, que é **PLÁGIO**.

**Capítulo 1 - Bulma de Neve e os Sete Hobbits**

Em uma noite tranquila e chuvosa da Capital do Oeste, a família Son foi convidada pelos Briefs para o jantar. Coisa que simplesmente Goku adorava, pois os jantares na casa de Bulma sempre tinha muita comida, e, de boa qualidade. E, depois de lutar, a coisa que mais gostava de fazer era comer.

Desde a ceia de natal, não tinham sido convidados para comer na casa de Bulma e, Goku não teve oportunidade de colocar o seu novo ofício em ação. Estava tão animado com a ideia no natal que até tentou escrever um livro durante o seu curto tempo livre, mas, descobriu que não tinha muito talento para escrever, que era muito mais fácil improvisar.

Os Sons e os Briefs tinham acabado o jantar. Bulma, Chi Chi e Videl olham desanimadas pela janela, e veem a chuva caindo. Gohan não deixou o fato passar despercebido.

Gohan: - Qual o problema, Videl? Você, mamãe e Bulma parecem desanimadas.

Videl: - É a chuva, Gohan. Depois do jantar íamos ao shopping fazer compras, mas, não tem como levarmos a Pan e a Bra com um tempo destes.

Goku, que até então não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa, sorri de uma forma muito espontânea. Esta era exatamente o tipo de oportunidade que estava esperando para colocar o seu mais novo talento em ação.

Goku *sorrisão*: - Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, vocês podem ir ao shopping sem se preocupar com nada, pois eu e o Vegeta vamos tomar conta da Bra e da Pan enquanto vocês fazem suas compras no shopping.

Vegeta *claramente enfurecido*: - **COMO É QUE É? KAKAROTTO SEU VERME MALDITO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ DECIDE UMA COISA DESSAS SEM NEM AO MENOS PEDIR A MINHA PERMISSÃO?**

Goku: - Calma, Vegeta. Nós vamos tomar conta das meninas e vai ser muito divertido.

Goten: - Papai, desde quando o senhor gosta de ser babá da Pan e da Bra?

Goku: - Desde que eu descobri o meu talento brilhante para ser contador de historinhas infantis.

Vegeta olha para Goku enfurecido. A última vez que Kakarotto inventara de contar uma historinha infantil ele não gostara nada dos resultados.

Bulma *claramente animada*: - Que bom que você e Vegeta vão tomar conta das meninas, Goku. Nós realmente estamos precisando ir às compras.

Vegeta: - Bobagem, Bulma, você vai às compras no mínimo sete dias por semana, trinta dias por mês e trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano.

Bulma: - Vegeta, uma coisa é ir às compras sozinha e outra bem diferente é ir acompanhada das amigas.

Chi Chi: - Já que Goku e Vegeta vão ficar com as meninas, é melhor nos apressarmos.

Videl: - Tem toda razão.

Chi Chi: - Gohan, Goten vocês vão fazer o que?

Goten: - Eu não sei quanto a Gohan, mas eu estou curioso para ver o papai contando uma historinha infantil.

Gohan: - Eu também estou curioso. Quando era criança papai nunca me contou uma historinha infantil.

Vegeta: - Seus inúteis, vocês vão perder seu tempo ouvindo o imbecil do Kakarotto contando um monte de asneiras.

Goku fica muito animado por saber que terá uma plateia a mais para ouvir sua historinha. Ainda mais porque tinha algo grande em mente.

Goku: - Vamos logo, pois as meninas devem estar nos esperando.

Assim, os quatro vão para o quarto de Bra, onde ela e Pan estão brincando.

Goku *sorrisão*: - Pan, Bra, adivinhem! Eu e o Vegeta vamos tomar conta de vocês agora à noite.

Pan: - Avozinho, e o senhor vai contar outra historinha para a gente?

Goku *mais animado do que o habitual*: - Exatamente. Hoje eu vou contar para vocês a fantástica historinha da Bulma de Neve e os Sete Hobbits.

Gohan e Goten se entre olha chocados e segundos depois caem na gargalhada.

Gohan e Goten: - Bulma de Neve e os Sete Hobbits?

Vegeta *enfurecido*: - Kakarotto seu imprestável! Porque você tem que usar o nome da minha esposa para as suas maluquices?

Goku *olhar inocente*: - É para entrar melhor no contexto da história. Agora vamos nos acomodar, pois eu vou começar a contar a historinha.

Gohan: - Tá aí uma coisa que estou louco para ver.

Todos sentam-se no tapete do quarto de Bra, até Vegeta, embora muito contrariado.

Bra: - Comece a historinha, tio Goku.

Goku: - Tudo bem. Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante chamado... Hum... Nárnia.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, Nárnia de novo? Não existe um outro nome para este seu reino?

Goku: - Qual o problema? A vizinhança é muito boa. Eu já tentei várias vezes entrar no armário para tentar chegar até lá, mas por algum motivo desconhecido eu nunca consegui.

Vegeta: - Francamente...

Pan: - Continue contando a historinha, avozinho.

Goku: - Sim. No castelo de Nárnia, vivia um rei inventor chamado Doutor Briefs, ele era casado com uma rainha muito espalhafatosa e que gostava de colocar chifres nele com qualquer rapaz bonito que surgisse em sua frente.

Bra: - Tio Goku o que quer dizer colocar chifres?

Goku: - Er... Bem... Um dia você vai entender. Mas, continuando, e por favor não me interrompam. O rei inventor e sua esposa não tinham filhos e, eles queriam muito ter um bebe, que herdasse a inteligência do pai e as peruisses da mãe. Porém, por mais que eles se esforçassem, a criança nunca chegava. Então, um belo dia, o rei inventor Doutor Briefs resolveu utilizar a passagem do armário para ir até o castelo de Hogwarts conversar com o professor Dumbledore. Quem sabe o bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos arrumava uma poção que fizesse ele e a esposa piriguete terem uma filha. Chegando a Hogwarts...

Pan: - Avozinho, o que é Hogwarts?

Goku: - Meu Kami Sama! Em que mundo nós vivemos? Será que vocês nunca ouviram falar de Harry Potter na vida? Que infância é essa afinal? Qualquer dia eu conto a história do Harry Potter para vocês.

Goten: - Continue a historinha, papai.

Goku: - Claro. Quando o rei inventor chegou a Hogwarts, foi direto para o escritório do professor Dumbledore, lá, o diretor o cumprimentou. Dumbledore: "Meu amigo rei de Nárnia, doutor Briefs, que bons ventos o trazem?" Doutor Briefs: "Professor Dumbledore, eu estou com um problema" Dumbledore: "É claro que está, majestade. Com uma esposa piriguete como a sua, quem não estaria?" Doutor Briefs: "Deixando de lado o lado piriguetesco da minha esposa, nós não conseguimos ter um filho. Será que o Senhor não pode fazer uma magia poderosa para termos um filho?" Dumbledore: "De certo, posso. Mas, eu tenho algo muito melhor. Creio que uma poção reprodutora será melhor para seu caso. Vamos falar com o professor Snape." Os dois saem da sala do professor Dumbledore e vão até as masmorras, onde o bruxo Namekuseijin Picollo Snape...

Vegeta: - Bruxo Namekuseijin Picollo Snape? Kakarotto que palhaçada é essa?

Goku: Vegeta me deixe continuar minha historinha? CONTINUANDO, Os dois saem da sala do professor Dumbledore e vão até as masmorras, onde o bruxo Namekuseijin Picollo Snape está preparando sua aula de poções para os alunos de sua casa Lii Shen Long. Picollo Snape é um bruxo namekuseijin verde com duas anteninhas, com um nariz absurdamente grande e usa peruca preta de cabelos sebosos e lisos para se parecer mais com seu ídolo Michael Jackson.

Pan: - Avozinho quem é Michael Jackson?

Goku: - É o rei do pop, ele tinha umas dancinhas e tudo o mais. Mas por favor, Pan, não me interrompa. Do jeito que vocês me interrompem eu nunca vou conseguir terminar a historinha. CONTINUANDO MAIS UMA VEZ, Quando os dois chegaram às masmorras o professor Picollo Snape os recebe com sua cara emburrada de sempre, pois ele sempre andava emburrado pois, com sua cor de pele verde e sua peruca de cabelos lisos e sebosos não conseguia arrumar uma namorada que preste. Dumbledore: "Picollo, eu preciso que você prepare uma poção reprodutora para o rei de Nárnia, Doutor Briefs. Picollo: "Você quer que eu prepare uma poção para este infeliz?" Dumbledore: "Exatamente." Picollo Snape seguiu as ordens do professor Dumbledore e preparou uma poção reprodutora para o rei Doutor Briefs. Assim, o rei de Nárnia voltou para seu reino pela passagem do armário e usou a poção reprodutora. Assim, nove meses depois a rainha piriguete Senhora Briefs deu a luz a uma linda menininha que possuía olhos e cabelos azuis e uma pele muito branquinha, quase transparente como a de certos vampiros emos que estão na moda por aí. Por esta menina ter esta pele branquinha, ela foi batizada de Bulma de Neve. Porém, a rainha não sobreviveu ao parto e, bateu as botas logo após o nascimento da filha, como a pequena ainda era um bebê e não tinha inventado o radar do dragão para localizar as esferas e ressuscitar sua mãe, o rei Doutor Briefs não teve escolha a não ser casar novamente, e desta vez ele se casou com uma garota de dupla personalidade, Lunch. Lunch tinha duas personalidades, a boa e a má. Para o azar do rei Inventor Doutor Briefs, a personalidade boa foi totalmente aniquilada por Você Sabe Quem e...

Gohan: - Papai, quem é Você Sabe Quem?

Goku: - Meu Kami Sama! Até você Gohan? O que você fez durante a infância? Ahá, esqueci, a Chi Chi te obrigava a estudar feito um burro de carga.

Pan: - Avozinho continue a historinha.

Goku: - Claro. Como Você sabe quem tinha aniquilado a personalidade boa, só sobrou à personalidade má e, esta personalidade má e loira oxigenada tinha obsessão por ser a mais linda do mundo. Assim, Bulma de Neve foi crescendo com uma inteligência maior que a do pai e o lado piriguete da mãe, além disso, tinha uma beleza sobre humana, apesar de ser branca feito um vampiro emo. A rainha má tinha um espelho mágico, que tinha o poder de revelar todas as verdades do mundo, todos os dias ela perguntava ao espelho "Espelho, espelho meu, existe no mundo uma mulher mais linda, mais sexy, mais inteligente e mais gostosa do que eu?" E todos os dias o espelho respondia: "Não, minha rainha. A Senhora é com certeza a mais linda, mais sexy, mais gostosa rainha má de todas as historinhas." Todos os dias a rainha má Lunch fazia a mesma pergunta e recebia a mesma resposta. Um certo dia, porém o espelho responder: "Minha malvadeza, Bulma de Neve é a mais linda, mais gostosa, mais sexy, e mais inteligente de todas as mulheres."

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU VERME MALDITO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A CHAMAR MINHA ESOSA DE LINDA, SEXY E GOSTOSA BEM NA MINHA FRENTE?  
><strong>  
>Goku: - Calma, Vegeta. É para entrar melhor no contexto da historinha. Puxa vida, como você é estressado. Por acaso você não teve infância?<p>

Vegeta: - Grrrr...

Bra: - Tio Goku continua, por favor.

Goku: - Se o Vegeta não tivesse me interrompido... Mas, dando continuidade PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ, a rainha ficou tão furiosa que chamou seu caçador e ladrão do deserto nas horas vagas Yamcha para matar Bulma de Neve. Rainha má: "Escute, Yamcha, quero que você leve Bulma de Neve para a floresta e a mate, e, me traga o coração dela como prova de que você completou o serviço." Yamcha então foi procurar a Bulma de neve e lhe disse: " Bulma de Neve, vamos para Nigth, Baby." Como Bulma era piriguete feito à mãe, aceitou o convite do Yamcha. Mas, o que a rainha má não poderia imaginar é que Yamcha além de ser alto, forte, moreno, bonito e sensual...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ELOGIAR NA MINHA FRENTE O EX-NAMORADO DA MINHA ESPOSA?**

Goku: - Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado?

Vegeta: - O idiota ainda pergunta.

Goku: - Pelo amor de Kami Sama, parem de me interromper!

Goten: - Continue, papai.

Goku: - Yamcha e Bulma de Neve chegaram ao bosque, em todo o caminho, o caçador e ladrão do deserto nas horas vagas Yamcha não olhou para Bulma, isto porque ele tem um grave problema, congela toda vez que vê uma mulher bonita. Então, quando ele ia matar a Bulma de neve olhou para ela, e, quando ia congelar se borrou de medo e saiu correndo, deixando a princesa do reino de Nárnia sozinha e desamparada. Quando a princesa se viu sozinha, começou a andar pela floresta, ela viu caminho que levava a Andalásia, mas achou que não servia para cantora. Então ela achou o caminho que Goten nunca encontrou para Tão, Tão Distante, mas se acha linda demais para ter um romance com um ogro gordo e feio. Após andar mais um pouco, achou o caminho para O Condado, e, resolveu seguir por este caminho. Quando chegou ao Condado, logo encontrou uma casinha. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu, então percebeu que a porta estava destrancada e, resolveu entrar. Esta casa pertencia aos...

Pan: - Sete anões?

Goku: - Claro que não, Pan. Sete Hobbits, esqueceu que a Bulma de Neve está no Condado? Na casa, viviam sete Hobbits, o mais velho e mais galinha se chamava Mestre Kame, o mais alegre de todos se chamava Feliz Goku, o mais dorminhoco se chamava Soneca Careca Kuririn, o que vivia gripado se chamava Atchim Ten Shin Han. O mais dengoso se chamava Dengoso Gohan, o mais Zangado se chamava Zangada Chi Chi, e o mais preguiçoso e imprestável que se achava o campeão do mundo se chamava Dunga Mister Satan. Os sete Hobbits estavam voltando do trabalho para o Senhor do Escuro, o Ranzinza, Mal encarado, egoísta, cara de lua cheia, cabelo de espiga de milho, mal humorado, príncipe Vegeta, que vivia fazendo de escravo seu pobre ajudante, o fauno Senhor Tumnus...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU INSOLENTE VERME MALDITO DE CLASSE INFERIOR! VOCÊ VAI ME COLOCAR DEPENDENTE DE UM FAUNO DE NOVO?  
><strong>  
>Goku: - Qual o problema, Vegeta? Passei minha infância toda sonhando em ter um amigo igual ao Senhor Tumnus.<p>

Vegeta: - Você é idiota, Kakarotto? Ahá, esquece, esta pergunta é autoexplicativa.

Goku: - Posso continuar minha historinha? Obrigada. Do jeito que vocês me interrompem eu nunca vou terminar. Os sete Hobbits voltaram para sua casa no Condado e encontraram a Bulma de Neve, no começo não queriam aceitá-la, mas ela se mostrou muito inteligente e todo dia inventava algo diferente, aí a vida ficou bem melhor para eles.

Bra: - Por que ela inventava?

Goku: - Porque ela é inventora.

Pan: - Continua, avozinho.

Goku: - Onde eu parei?

Goten: - Quando a Bulma de Neve foi morar com os Sete Hobbits.

Goku: - Sim, a vida estava muito boa com os sete Hobbits, eles brincavam, cantavam, festejavam, só que um dia a rainha Lunch descobriu que Bulma de Neve estava viva.

Gohan: - E como ela descobriu?

Goku: - Ela chantageou o pobre burro de Shrek que ninguém sabe como entrou na história a contar para ela. Mas então, depois que a rainha descobriu que Bulma de Neve estava viva, ficou muito furiosa, então, ela resolveu ir matar a Bulma de Neve. Ela entrou no armário e foi para Hogwarts, roubou algumas poções do professor Picollo Snape, envenenou uma maçã e sei transformou numa velha carcomida igual à vovó Uranai. Então, foi para O Condado, e, aproveitando que os sete Hobbits tinham ido para Andalásia para uma festa. A rainha má então chegou a casa dos Sete Hobbits. Rainha má: " Tem alguém em casa?" Bulma de Neve atende a porta e encontra aquela velha carcomida. Bulma de Neve: " Nossa como a senhora é velha e feia, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Rainha má: "Estou vendendo maças, você quer experimentar uma?" Bulma de Neve estava com muita fome, isto porque o Hobbit Feliz Goku tinha acabado com o estoque de comida de todo o mês. Então ela deu uma mordida na maça e caiu dura na mesma hora. A rainha má voltou para o castelo feliz da vida. Enquanto isso, os Sete Hobbits estavam voltando felizes da vida para suas casas, cantando sua tradicional musiquinha: "Tchuim Tchuim Tchum Claim, Tchuim Tchuim Tchum Claim..."

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, pare de cantar.

Goku: - Mas os anões cantam. Mas, continuando. Quando os anões chegaram em casa, viram a Bulma de Neve aparentemente Morta. Então, eles ficaram desesperados, principalmente o mais velho e tarado, Mestre Kame. Então, Dunga Mister Satan ficou muito desesperado e gritou: "Oh, e agora quem poderá nos defender?" Então, uma voz misteriosa respondeu: "EUUUUUUUUUU"

Bra: - Quem era tio Goku?

Pan: - Não está nacara? É o Chapolim Colorado.

Goku: - Não, não é o Chapolim Colorado, é o Senhor Tumnus. Feliz Goku ficou todo animado com a visita do Senhor Tumnus e quase se esqueceu de Bulma de Neve, então Zangada Chi Chi resolve tomar as rédeas da situação: "Escute, Senhor Tumnus, traga logo o Senhor do Escuro até aqui." Senhor Tumnus: "Agora que eu consegui fugir daquele patrão explorador de faunos você quer que eu o traga aqui?" Dengoso Gohan: "Claro, ele é o único que pode dar um beijo de amor verdadeiro e acordar a nossa Bulma de Neve." Mestre Kame: "Se vocês quiserem eu não me importo de beijar a Bulma de Neve." Seis Hobbits: "NÂO!" Senhor Tumnus: "Certo, eu vou buscar o Senhor do escuro, o mau encarado, o patrão unha de fome, o explorador de faunos, o sem nenhum amigo, o príncipe mesquinho, o... meia hora depois... o príncipe Vegeta." Sete Hobbits: "Vai Logo!" Então o Senhor Tumnus vai até o castelo do Senhor do Escuro e trás o príncipe Vegeta, que vai até lá querendo matar todos os Hobbits, porém, quando ele olha para Bulma de Neve dormindo, esperando para ser acordada com um beijo de amor eterno, a coisa mais poderosa do mundo dos contos de fadas, a inspiração lhe bate. Vegeta: "Bulma de Neve, razão da minha existência, flor mais bela do meu jardim, sol do meu dia, estrela da manhã, luz da minha vida, lua do meu coração... três horas depois... agora escute esta canção quem acabei de compor em sua homenagem, EM MEUS SONHOS DOU UM BEIJO DE AMOR...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU ESTRUPÍCIO! EU JÁ TE DISSE MAIS DE UM MILHÃO DE VEZES QUE EU NÃO CANTO!**

Bra: - Papai, deixe o tio Goku continuar.

Goku: - Isso mesmo, Vegeta, me deixe continuar. Parece até que seu passatempo favorito é me interromper. Então, após cantar sua canção preferida para Bulma de Neve, ele se aproxima e a beija, fazendo a linda terráquea de cabelos azuis acordar. Os dois então se casam e tem dois filhos, Trunks e Bra. E vão viver juntos com os Sete Hobbits em Tão, Tão Distante. Fim.

Pan: - Que legal, avozinho.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, você é mesmo um idiota.

Goku: - Bem, agora que já terminei minha historinha é hora destas duas princesinhas irem para a cama.

Goku coloca as duas meninas para dormir e depois ele e os rapazes vão para a sala.

Gohan: - É papai, eu não conhecia sua imaginação para historinhas infantis.

Vegeta: - Gohan, não sei como você pode chamar tanta idiotice de imaginação.

Goku: - Realmente, eu estou virando um ótimo contador de histórias infantis. Espero que todos vocês estejam presentes para ouvir a minha próxima historinha.

**CONTINUA...**

Espero que tenham gostado e achado pelo menos um pouco engraçado.  
>Como eu disse, minha imaginação ainda não voltou com força total.<p> 


	2. CinderBulma

**Historinhas infantis do Tio Goku**

**Capítulo 2 - CinderBulma**

É um belo e ensolarado dia de domingo na Capital do Oeste e, os Sons foram convidados para almoçar na Corporação Cápsula pelos Briefs. Como Picollo estava treinando com Goku, ele resolveu ir também.

Na Corporação Cápsula, as mulheres estavam animadas, preparando o almoço e conversando. Enquanto Vegeta estava tentando convencer Goku e Picollo a irem ter uma luta na cápsula gravitacional, e, Gohan, Goten e Trunks assistiam o príncipe dos saiyajins conversando sozinho, pois Goku estava com o pensamento muito distante de lutas.

Na verdade, Goku estava pensando nas meninas, pois, havia algum tempo que não contava nenhuma historinha infantil para elas e, tinha uma historinha em mente muito boa, na verdade, a melhor que já tinha inventado até hoje.

Vegeta: - Ei, Kakarotto, você ouviu o que eu disse?

Goku: - Claro que ouvi, Vegeta! Você acha o que? Que eu estava distraído pensando na próxima historinha infantil que pretendo contar para as meninas?

Vegeta: - Kakarotto seu imbecil, idiota! Eu aqui falando de coisas sérias como lutas, e você me vem com uma besteira desta de historinha infantil?

Picollo, que não estava entendendo nada da conversa dos dois saiyajins, resolve se meter entre eles para saber do que os dois estavam falando.

Picollo: - Do que é que vocês dois estão falando? Que história é essa?

Gohan: - Sabe o que é Senhor Picollo, é que o papai resolveu virar contador de historinhas infantis e as conta para a Pan e a Bra.

Picollo *olhar espantado*: - Como é que é?

Vegeta: - Como se alguém pudesse chamar as baboseiras do Kakarotto de historinhas infantis. Esqueça isso, Kakarotto, e vamos treinar.

Goku ainda queria contar sua historinha infantil, o treinamento poderia ficar para outro momento. E, adivinhando seus pensamentos, surgem duas pequenas garotinhas correndo, ao encontro deles. O saiyajin abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha. As duas meninas abraçam Goku.

Pan: - Avozinho, conta uma historinha para a gente?

Bra: - É tio Goku, conta uma historinha para a gente?

Vegeta *totalmente revoltado*: - Vão embora vocês duas! Kakarotto e eu vamos treinar agora!

Goku *ignorando completamente Vegeta e totalmente animado com a ideia de contar mais uma historinha infantil*: - É claro que eu conto uma historinha! Na verdade, eu estava pensando justamente nisto!

Pan e Bra: - Oba!

Goten: - Mais uma historinha louca do papai!

Trunks: - Finalmente vou conhecer uma das famosas historinhas do Senhor Goku.

Goku: - Vegeta, vá treinar com o Picollo porque agora é o momento de mais uma historinha infantil do tio Goku!

Picollo *mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio*: - O que? Historinha infantil do tio Goku?

Vegeta *claramente aborrecido*: - Você está louco, Kakarotto? Acha mesmo que vou te deixar sozinho para você inventar suas loucuras e colocar minha esposa no meio sem minha autorização?

Gohan: - Vegeta, o papai coloca todo mundo nas historias dele, com ou sem sua autorização.

Vegeta: - Droga. Vou ter que ouvir outra destas historias mal feitas que não servem nem para boi dormir!

Goku e as duas meninas se sentam animadamente na grama verde do jardim da Corporação Cápsula. Gohan, Goten e Trunks fazem o mesmo, enquanto Vegeta e Picollo os imitam de muita vá vontade.

Bra: - Tio, Goku, qual o nome da historinha de hoje?

Goku *totalmente animado*: - Hoje, vocês vão ouvir a bela história da CinderBulma!

Picollo *claramente espantado*: - **O QUE? GOKU DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISTO?**

Bra: - Comece logo a historinha, tio Goku.

Goku *com um grande sorriso nos lábios*: - Era uma vez, em um reino Tão, Tão Distante, mas que não é o reino de Tão, Tão Distante, mas que mesmo assim é Tão, Tão Distante...

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, diga logo o nome deste Reino Tão, Tão Distante.

Goku: - Vegeta, eu mal comecei e você já me interrompe? Por favor, comporte-se feito um adulto e me deixe contar a historinha!

Trunks, Goten e Gohan seguram os risos.

Goku: - Este reino, Tão, Tão Distante que não é o reino Tão, Tão Distante se chamava... Nárnia!

Vegeta *com um olhar aborrecido e entediado*: - Porque será que eu não me surpreendo.

Goku: - No reino de Nárnia, existia um homem muito rico, que trabalhava de inventor, seu nome era desconhecido, mas todos os chamavam de Doutor Briefs. Doutor Briefs era viúvo por parte de esposa e...

Picollo: - Goku, todo homem que é viúvo é por parte de esposa.

Goku: - Até você me interrompendo, Picollo? Mas não é verdade, nem todo homem que é viúvo é por parte de esposa.

Gohan: - Como não?

Goku: - Se o homem for gay ele será viúvo por parte de marido.

Vegeta, Picollo, Gohan, Goten e Trunks caem para trás.

Vegeta: - Francamente...

Pan: - Continue, avozinho.

Goku: - Claro, se ninguém mais me interromper. Mas continuando, Doutor Briefs que, como eu disse, era viúvo por parte de esposa, tinha uma única filha que era sua adoração, a menina era uma linda garotinha que tinha olhos e cabelos azuis e se chamava CinderBulma. O bom inventor tentava dar tudo a menina, mas, sentia que faltava a ela o calor de uma mãe, então ele resolveu se casar novamente, e se casou com a Número Dezoito, que, tinha duas filhas da mesma idade, Chi Chi e Videl. Mas o Doutor Briefs deu muito azar, pois sua segunda esposa era na verdade uma madrasta.

Bra: - Tio Goku o que é uma madrasta?

Goku: - Hum... É uma segunda mãe. Mas por favor, não me interrompam! CONTINUANDO, a madrasta Número Dezoito não dava a mínima para CinderBulma e, dava sua atenção toda para suas duas filhas. O Doutor Briefs ficou tão arrependido de ter casado com a Madrasta Número Dezoito, que um dia resolveu morrer de morte morrida do mal da morte súbita.

Goten: - Morte Morrida do Mal da Morte Súbita?

Goku: - Por que vocês gostam tanto de me interromper? CONTINUANDO mais uma vez. Após o rei morrer de morte morrida do mal da morte súbita, a madrasta Número Dezoito resolveu se revelar. Ela tinha inveja da beleza e da voz de CinderBulma, pois CinderBulma passava os dias cantando sua música favorita "Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de "

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTO SEU IMBECIL! PARE DE CANTAR!**

Picollo: - **GOKU QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA?**

Goku: - Esta é a música da CinderBulma. Mas PAREM de me interromper vocês dois, estão pior que a Pan e a Bra. CONTINUANDO! A Madrasta número Dezoito passava os dias maltratando a pobre CinderBulma, mandando a moça de cabelos azuis lavar, passar, cozinhar, costurar, tudo para ela e suas duas filhas, Videl e Chi Chi. A pobre CinderBulma era a escrava da casa, pois a Madrasta queria que uma de suas duas filhas se casassem com o Príncipe Vegeta, o rabugento, unha de fome, ranzinza, mal amado, estressado, baixinho, testudo, que não gosta de cantar, orgulhoso, ganancioso, solitário...

Vegeta: - **PODE PARAR COM ISSO KAKAROTTO SEU ESTRUPÍCIO! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE FICAR ME OFENDENDO ASSIM NA MINHA FRENTE?  
><strong>  
>Goku: - Vegeta, você leva as coisas a sério demais, é só uma historinha. E pelo amor de Kami Sama, pare de me interromper.<p>

Pan: Continue, avozinho.

Goku: - Claro, se ninguém mais me interromper. CONTINUANDO PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ, a pobre CinderBulma não tinha nenhum amigo, então, como ela adorava o filme da Encantada, as canções e o Pipi, aquele esquilinho que fala, ela também, resolveu adotar seus próprios animais de estimação. Como naquela casa não havia esquilos, ela teve que improvisar. Para o rato namekuseijin ela deu o nome de Picollo...

Picollo *furioso*: - **GOKU COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE ME CHAMAR DE RATO?**

Bra: - O senhor Picollo virou um rato?

Pan: - Que legal, avozinho, quem mais virou rato?

Goku: - Picollo, não leve as coisas tão a sério, não vê como as meninas gostam? CONTINUANDO, para o rato saiyajins que gostava muito de comer ela deu o nome de Goku e para o rato metade rato e metade saiyajin que gostava muito de fantasias estranhas e poses esquisitas ela deu o nome de grande saiyaman... Assim os dias passavam devagar, até que um dia chegou um decreto real, Senhor Tumnus, fiel escudeiro do mal humorado Príncipe Vegeta, resolveu dar um baile real para tentar desencalhar seu mal humorado patrão. Viriam garotas de vários outros reinos, de Tão, Tão Distante, Do Condado, De Hogwarts, Andalásia... CinderBulma ficou muito feliz com o decreto e começou a sonhar acordada com seu felizes para sempre "Que legal, finalmente vou poder conhecer o mal humorado príncipe Vegeta, cantarei minha canção favorita pra ele, farei ele se apaixonar por mim e poderemos ser felizes para sempre" A madrasta número Dezoito não estava a fim de deixar sua enteada ir ao baile, ela não queria que a bela CinderBulma cantasse sua canção favorita e fizesse o rabugento príncipe Vegeta se apaixonar por ela. Por isso ela diz: "CinderBulma você não vai ao baile." A pobre CinderBulma olha decepcionada para sua madrasta e diz: "Porque não, dona madrasta?" A madrasta: "Como por quê? Quem vai varrer a casa, passar pano, preparar nossos vestidos, fazer a comida? CinderBulma você é a nossa escrava, aqui quem manda sou eu, você não vai e pronto!" A pobre CinderBulma se pôs a chorar, ela queria muito ir ao baile e conhecer o seu amor verdadeiro, a sua cara metade, sua metade da laranja, o sol do seu dia, a lua da sua noite, a estrela do seu jardim, a luz da sua vida, o seu amor mais amado de todos os amores, sua alma gêmea, seu...

Picollo: - **CALE A BOCA GOKU TODOS NÓS JÁ ENTENDEMOS O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER!  
><strong>  
>Vegeta: - Até que enfim alguém aqui que concorda comigo.<p>

Trunks: - Papai, o senhor tem que concordar que o senhor Goku tem talento para a coisa.

Goten: - Trunks eu te avisei que o papai tem uma imaginação fértil.

Pan: - Tio Goten, pare de interromper meu avozinho eu quero continuar ouvindo a historinha.

Bra: - Isso mesmo. Tio Goku, continue contando.

Goku: - Viram? Por que marmanjos como vocês não conseguem ouvir uma historinha sem me interromper? Não percebem que as meninas gostam? CONTINUANDO... CinderBulma, sozinha começou a conversar com seus ratinhos de estimação. O rato saiyajin Goku disse: "Não, Chore, CinderBulma, nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de você ir ao baile." Picollo: "Já sei! Vamos à escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, fiquei sabendo que o professor de poções que dará um jeito de você ir ao baile, CinderBulma." Grande Saiyaman: "CinderBulma, vamos chamar o Chapolin Colorado, ele sempre dá um jeito para tudo!" Enquanto os ratinhos tentavam encontrar uma solução para sua amada CinderBulma, eis que surge um clarão e, uma coisa muito brilhante no ar...

Bra: - O que, tio Goku?

Pan: - A fada madrinha! Não está na cara?

Goku: - Não, não é a fada madrinha, é o Shen Long Fada Madrinha! Quem é que realiza os desejos?

Bra: - Tio Goku, mas para o Shen Long aparecer não é preciso reunir as sete esferas do dragão?

Goku: - Sim, o Shen Long normal, mas o Shen Long fada madrinha aparece quando protagonistas de historinhas infantis estão com problemas...

Pan: - Avozinho, e o Shen Long fada madrinha usa um vestido de fada madrinha? Porque se ele não usar não vai ser uma fada madrinha...

Goku: - Hum... Usa! Claro que usa! Imaginem o Shen Long com o vestido da fada Sininho, de Peter Pan.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto seu idiota...

Picollo: - Estúpido...

Goku: Se os dois adultos pararem de me interromper poderei dar continuidade a minha historinha. CONTINUANDO, Shen Long Fada Madrinha olhou para a pobre Coitada CinderBulma e disse: "Cara criança, não chores, vim aqui para dizer que seus problemas acabaram." CinderBulma olha espantada para o Shen Long fada Madrinha e diz: "O Senhor é das organizações Tabajara?" Shen Long Fada Madrinha: " Não, mas vou te arrumar para o baile, não é isso que você?" CinderBulma: "Sim, eu quero conhecer o príncipe Vegeta e mandar muito nele." Goku: "Shen Long Fada Madrinha, você vai usar o pó de Pirlimpimpim?" Grande Saiyaman: "Não, ele deve usar o varinha de condão, é o que as fadas madrinhas usam, se quiser posso te ajudar a escolher as poses certas para a hora do encantamento, sou profissional nisso." Picollo: "Nem uma coisa nem outra, ele vai usar uma das poções do famoso professor de poções da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts." Shen Long fada Madrinha: "Nem uma coisa, nem outra e nem outra. Vou usar minha marreta biônica do Chapolin Colorado, ela é muito mais eficiente." CinderBulma que já estava impaciente com toda aquela conversa diz: "Sim, use o que quiser, mas pelo amor de Kami Sama, faça alguma coisa pra mim poder ir ao baile conhecer o príncipe Vegeta antes que as filhas da Madrasta fiquem com ele." Shen Long Fada Madrinha então usa sua marreta biônica do Chapolin Colorado para transformar os trapos velhos de CinderBulma em um vestido de baile reluzente, e dá a ela sapatinhos de cristal. CinderBulma fica radiante de tão linda. A moça de cabelos azuis fica muito feliz e diz: "Obrigada, Shen Long Fada Madrinha." Shen Long Fada Madrinha: " Que obrigada o que. Você não pode se esquecer de que deve estar em casa antes de meia noite." CinderBulma: "Por quê? Se Depois de meia noite é que os bailes realmente ficam interessantes?" Shen Long Fada Madrinha: "Moças de família não ficam no castelo dos outros depois de meia noite. E, após este horário o mau humor do príncipe fica ainda mais insuportável!" CinderBulma: "E eu vou para o castelo de que? Vai transformar uma abóbora em carruagem e os ratinhos em cavalos?" Shen Long fada Madrinha: "Não, isto de transformar abóbora em carruagem e ratinhos em cavalos está muito fora de moda. Vou fazer melhor. Irei transformar seus ratinhos em saiyajin, metade humano, metade saiyajin e em um namekuseijin com inclinação para bruxarias, assim eles podem te levar voando e ficar de guarda para impedir que alguém atrapalhe sua noite de amor eterno." Assim, Shen Long Fada Madrinha transforma os ratinhos e, eles levam CinderBulma voando para o baile. Chegando lá, o Príncipe Vegeta estava entediado, não havia encontrado nenhuma moça que lhe agradasse. Foi então que ele viu CinderBulma, com seu maravilhoso vestido de festa, seu sapatinho de cristal, seus olhos e cabelos azuis...

Vegeta: Tá, tá, tá, Kakarotto, já entendemos.

Goku: - Estava bom demais para ser verdade, ninguém para me interromper.

Bra: - Continue, tio Goku.

Goku: - Claro. Se dois adultos não me interromperem. Onde eu estava?

Trunks: - Na parte em que o príncipe Vegeta olhou para CinderBulma.

Goku: - Obrigada, Trunks. Então, o mal humorado príncipe ficou tão encantado com a jovem que se ajoelhou a seus pés e disse: "É você?" CinderBulma responde: "Sim, sou eu, agora podemos pular para a nossa canção de amor eterno?" Príncipe Vegeta: "É Claro." Então o Príncipe vegeta começa a cantar: "Em Meus sonhos dou beijo de ..."

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU VERME INFERIOR DE CLASSE BAIXA! EU JÁ TE DISSE MAIS DE UM MILHÃO DE VEZES QUE EU NÃO CANTOOO!  
><strong>  
>Picollo: - <strong>GOKU SEU IDIOTA DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM TALENTO PARA CANTOR? QUE VOZ HORROROSA É ESSA?<strong>

Gohan: - Vocês dois, deixem o papai continuar a historinha dele.

Picollo: - Vai me dizer que você gosta de toda esta baboseira?

Gohan: - Olha senhor Picollo, é que minha toda a minha vida mamãe reclamou que o papai nunca fez nada que preste, que só queria saber de lutar. Agora que ele encontrou um passatempo que não envolve lutar temos que estimular.

Goten: - E a capacidade que o papai tem para criar historinhas é única...

Vegeta: - Acho melhor você trocar este "única" por "besta", porque é esta a capacidade do idiota do Kakarotto.

Goku: - Parem de me interromper, a historinha já está chegando a seu clímax!

Pan: - Continua, por favor, avozinho.

Goku: - Viram? As meninas querem que eu continue! CONTINUANDO PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ, príncipe Vegeta e CinderBulma começaram a dançar uma valsa de amor eterno, porque dois marmanjos me impediram de continuar a canção de amor. O príncipe ficou tão encantado com a moça que se esqueceu de lhe perguntar o nome. A moça por sua vez, ficou tão encantada com o príncipe que esqueceu a hora, então o relógio começou as badaladas da meia noite. CinderBulma: "Eu preciso ir." Príncipe Vegeta: "Não vá, linda moça, razão da minha existência, luz da minha vida, estrela da manhã, eu quero ser feliz com você para sempre." CinderBulma: "não posso, por mais que eu queira." Então a moça sai correndo, deixando para trás seu sapatinho de cristal. Na entrada do castelo ela encontra seus amigos transformados que a levam voando para casa bem a tempo da magia se acabar e ela voltar a ser a gata borralheira de cabelos e olhos azuis. Em seu castelo, Príncipe Vegeta encontra apenas o sapatinho da moça e, como ela havia sumido, seu mau humor voltara e ele resolvera descontar toda sua raiva em seu fiel escudeiro, o pobre fauno Senhor Tumnus. Príncipe Vegeta: "SENHOR TUMNUS! APAREÇA SEU FAUNO MALDITO ANTES QUE EU TE COLOQUE NO FORNO E VOCÊ VIRE MEU JANTAR! EU QUERO ENCONTRAR A MOÇA DONA DESTE SAPATINHO DE CRISTAL! APAREÇA SEU FAUNO MISERÁVEL! NÓS VAMOS PROCURAR POR TODA NÁRNIA ATÉ ENCONTRAR A DONA DESTE SAPATINHO! SE NÃO A ENCONTRARMOS EM NÁRNIA, VAMOS PARA O CONDADO, PARA ANDALÁSIA, TÃO TÃO DISTANTE..." Senhor Tumnus: "Já entendi, príncipe Vegeta, quem sabe quando a encontrar o senhor não se torne menos ranzinza e pare de me amolar." Príncipe Vegeta: "O que você disse, seu verme? Senhor Tumnus: "nada, nada não sua majestade emburrada real."

Goten: - O papai imitou o mau humor do senhor Vegeta direitinho.

Gohan: - Com toda certeza.

Goku: - Mas será possível que vocês não vão me deixar terminar?

Bra: - Tio Goku, continua.

Goku: - Claro! E espero desta vez não ser interrompido de novo. NOVAMENTE CONTINUANDO, Senhor Tumnus e o Príncipe Vegeta procuraram por todo o reino de Nárnia, mas não conseguiram encontrar a dona do sapatinho de cristal. Estava quase desistindo e indo procurar no próximo reino quando finalmente encontram a casa de CinderBulma. Príncipe Vegeta bate na porta e é atendido pela madrasta número Dezoito, que diz: "Nossa, é o Príncipe Emburrado, digo, Encantado. Sabia que o Senhor viria." Príncipe Vegeta: "É claro que sabia, sua loira asquerosa. Afinal todas as pessoas de Nárnia sabem que estou procurando minha alma gêmea para vivermos felizes para sempre e trocarmos juras de amor eterno." Número Dezoito: "Sei. Quer experimentar logo esta droga de sapatinho nas minhas filhas encalhadas? Se bem que nenhuma das duas deve fazer o seu tipo, uma prefere saiyajins comilões e a outra metade humanos, metade saiyajins com fantasias esquisitas." Príncipe Vegeta: "Pare de falar e traga logo suas filhas." A madrasta Número Dezoito chamou suas filhas, mas em nenhuma delas o sapatinho coube., Em Chi Chi o sapatinho ficou grande e em Videl apertado. Príncipe Vegeta: "Vamos embora, Senhor Tumnus, teremos que procurar a razão da minha existência em Andalásia." Senhor Tumnus: "Será que vossa majestade além de emburrado é apressado?" Príncipe Vegeta: "Eu vou te matar, seu fauno maldito." Senhor Tumnus porém não dá ouvidos a seu mal humorado patrão e se dirige a madrasta Número Dezoito: "Cara senhora, não existe mais nenhuma moça nesta casa que possa desencalhar este príncipe rabugento e mesquinho?" Videl: "Senhor fauno, tem a Cinder..." Mas a moça é interrompida pela Número Dezoito que diz: "Não, não tem mais nenhuma moça nesta casa." Mas neste momento, chega CinderBulma descendo as escadas e dizendo: "u posso calçar o sapatinho?" Príncipe Vegeta: "Santa paciência, terei que experimentar o sapatinho em mais uma." Mas a madrasta Número Dezoito aproveita um momento de descuido e quebra o sapatinho, ela diz: "Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Agora não haverá mais um felizes para sempre." Príncipe Vegeta: "Nãããoo! Agora eu jamais encontrarei minha alma gêmea, minha cara metade, a estrela do meu jardim... a luz da minha vida... Oh, e agora quem poderá me defender?" "Euu!" – diz uma voz misteriosa. Príncipe Vegeta: "O Chapolin Colorado!" "Não, seu príncipe burro, a CinderBulma. Eu tenho o outro sapatinho de Cristal, porque não experimenta?" Príncipe Vegeta: "Claro, eu já ia fazer isso." Então o príncipe se ajoelha diante de CinderBulma e experimenta o sapatinho, que serviu direitinho na moça. Príncipe Vegeta: "É você!" CinderBulma: "Sim."

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, seu estrupício, nós já passamos por esta parte.

Bra: - Papai, não interrompa o tio Goku.

Goku: - Posso continuar? Obrigada! Príncipe Vegeta então começa a cantar a canção de amor eterno que compôs para aquele momento: "A mais bela moça eu encontreiiiiiiiii" CinderBulma canta: "A cantaaaar..." Príncipe vegeta: "Este dueto eu seeeeeeiii" Os dois "Sempre lembraremos com amoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU MISERÁVEL JÁ TE DISSE MAIS DE UM TRILHÃO DE VEZES QUE EU NÃO CANTO!  
><strong>  
>Goku: - Vegeta, já mandei parar de levar as coisas tão a sério. Agora posso terminar minha historinha? Obrigado. CONTINUANDO, CinderBulma: "Agora poderemos ser felizes para sempre?" Príncipe Vegeta "Isto é com a tal da Gisele de Andalásia. Mas nós vamos nos casar e termos dois filhos, Trunks e Bra." CinderBulma: "Claro, vamos embora." Então o Príncipe Emburrado, digo, Encantado levou CinderBulma para seu castelo, eles se casaram e o Senhor Tumnus ficou sendo e empregado dos dois. Chi Chi se casou com o saiyajin Goku, enquanto Videl ficou com o metade Humano, metade saiyajin Gohan. Picollo, por não haver namekuseijins do sexo feminino foi para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts e convenceu o professor Dumbledore a lhe dar seu tão sonhado cargo de professor de poções. Fim.<p>

Pan: - Que história incrível, avozinho!

Picollo: - Goku, você superou os limites do ridículo.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto você é mesmo um idiota.

Bra: - Tio Goku sua historinha foi incrível!

Goku: - Que bom que gostaram meninas! Porque a próxima historinha do tio Goku será melhor ainda! Nem pensem em perder!

**CONTINUA...**


	3. A Pequena Bulma Sereia

**Historinhas infantis do Tio Goku**

**Capítulo 3 - A Pequena Bulma Sereia**

Em um domingo ensolarado na montanha Paozu, os Briefs e Picollo foram almoçar na casa dos Sons. As mulheres estavam animadas na cozinha, preparando toda a refeição extra devido ao pequeno estomago dos saiyajins. Pan e Bra estavam assistindo ao Rei Leão, enquanto Goku, Picollo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten e Trunks estavam ansiosos esperando pela refeição.

Goku via, impaciente, as meninas assistirem aquele filme, pois, queria que ele terminasse logo para contar as meninas uma historinha infantil realmente interessante. Tinha levado semanas para pensar nos detalhes, e, estava louco para contar a elas, tinha a sensação de que, a cada nova historinha que contava, estava se tornando um melhor contador de historinha infantil.

Finalmente os créditos finais do filme terminaram e, as meninas olharam animadas para Goku, ele já imaginava o que elas iam pedir e, feliz da vida, exibiu para elas um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Pan: - Avozinho, conta pra gente a história do Rei Leão com o Tio Vegeta e a Tia Bulma?

Vegeta já olha para Goku furioso, mataria o verme se, desta vez, Kakarotto o transformasse em um leão em suas malditas historinhas infantis.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, se você pensar em me transformar em um leão em mais uma de suas horríveis historinhas infantis, pode se considerar um homem morto.

Goku: - Calma, Vegeta. Eu nem pensei nisso.

Bra: - Mas tio Goku, nós queremos ouvir uma historinha infantil do senhor, elas são mais legais que os filmes.

Goku: - E eu vou contar uma historinha infantil, mas, O Rei Leão não vai dar muito certo.

Pan: - Porque o Rei Leão não, avozinho?

Goku: - Pan, o rei leão não combina muito com saiyajins, e, o Vegeta não combina muito com juba, apesar do cabelo dele. Se eu fosse contar a história do rei Leão, ao invés de cantar "Hakuna Matata" eu teria que cantar "Vegeta Me Mata".

Vegeta: - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Kakarotto, seu verme maldito!

Goku: - E no Rei Leão, não teríamos onde encaixar o Picollo, por exemplo. Qual animal da floresta tem a pele verde?

Picollo: - Goku! Não se atreva a me colocar mais uma vez em suas maluquices!

Gohan: - Calma, Senhor Picollo, o papai só quer distrair as meninas. E, mamãe ficou muito satisfeita desde que papai resolveu deixar um pouco os treinamentos para fazer algo de útil.

Bra: - Então, qual a historinha o Senhor vai contar para a gente, tio Goku?

Goten: - Também estou curioso para saber qual será a historinha da vez, papai.

Goku pensa por um momento... Não precisava deixar os animais totalmente de fora. De repente... Teve uma ideia brilhante!

Goku: - Hoje, vou contar para vocês a incrível e inesquecível história de A Pequena Bulma Sereia.

Vegeta *furioso somente com o nome da história*: - **O QUÊÊÊ? KAKAROTTO PODE PARAR COM ISSO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI COLOCAR A MINHA ESPOSA MAIS UMA VEZ NO MEIO DOS SEUS ABSURDOS!  
><strong>  
>Trunks: - Papai, é só uma história. Não leve tão a sério.<p>

Pan: - Eu gostei! Eu gostei!

Bra: - Também gostei. Conta, tio Goku!

Goku *sorrindo*: - Claro! Vou contar.

Picollo: - Acho que não vou esperar o almoço...

Goku: - Picollo, é só uma historinha. Sente-se aí e fique quieto. Agora me deixem contar a minha historinha e por favor, tentem não me interromper.

Pan: - Anda logo, avozinho.

Goku: - Era uma vez, no meio do fundo do mar, um reino submarino conhecido como... Como... Hum... Andalásia.

Vegeta: - Pelo menos desta vez não foi Nárnia.

Bra: - Tio Goku, eu pensei que o reino da pequena sereia fosse Atlântica.

Goku: - Sim, mas é em Andalásia que as mulheres cantam na busca por seus amores verdadeiros para viverem felizes para sempre. Vão me deixar continuar ou não?

Pan: - Continue, avozinho.

Goku: - Obrigada. O reino submarino de Andalásia é governado por um rei que trabalha de inventor nas horas vagas e é conhecido como Rei Tritão Briefs. O rei Tritão Briefs tinha uma filha, que era a princesa das sereias e se chamava Bulma, ela era linda e muito curiosa, tinha belos cabelos azuis que se confundiam com a água do mar e gostava de cantar, na busca por seu amor verdadeiro, o verdadeiro amor de todos os amores, o seu príncipe encantado, a sua alma gêmea, a sua cara metade, aquele que cantaria seu dueto de amor eterno...

Vegeta: - Tá, tá, tá Kakarotto, já entendemos.

Goku: - Pelo amor de Kami-Sama, Vegeta. Eu nem comecei e você já me interrompe? Nem parece um adulto! CONTINUANDO... Bulma tinha dois amigos, um peixinho amarelo e azul que era misturado com uma raça desconhecida chamada saiyajin que se chamava Gohan e, na superfície, uma gaivota metida e esperta e que achava que conhecia tudo a respeito dos humanos que se chamava Goten. Bulma e Gohan iam juntos a escola no fundo do mar para sereias e peixinhos e tudo ia bem, mas um dia, Gohan viu uma linda peixinha que se chamava Videl e que gostava de lutar contra os tubarões então, o pequeno peixe da raça linguado saiyajin resolveu se fantasiar de Grande Saiyaman e ir lutar junto com sua futura namorada, deixando a pobre Bulma sozinha. Um dia, na aula de biologia das raças da superfície, o professor siri namekuseijin Picollo Sebastião...

Picollo: - **GOKU SUE ESTÚPIDO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DE ME TRASFORMAR EM UM CARANGUEJO? EU ORDENO QUE VOCÊ PARE COM ISSO!**

Goku: - Picollo, já falei para não levar as coisas tão a sério, já te disse mais de mil vezes que é só uma historinha. E, não é um caranguejo, é um siri. Mas, CONTINUANDO... O siri professor Picollo Sebastião resolveu falar sobre as espécies que existem na superfície "Na Superfície, existem sereias que andam sobre duas pernas que são chamados de humanos" Bulma "O que são pernas, Picollo Sebastião?" Picollo Sebastião: "São as barbatanas dos humanos." O professor então mostrou a foto de um humano com rabo, baixinho e de cabelo arrepiado e invocado que mais parece uma juba e com olhar de poucos amigos. "Esta espécie em particular se chama saiyajinus narnarianos e vivem em um reino não muito longe daqui, chamado Nárnia"...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO MALDITO ESTRUPÍCIO VERME INFERIOR DOS MAIS INFERIORES! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A MANCHAR O NOME DOS SAIYAJINS DESTA FORMA?**

Bra: - Papai, por favor, deixe o tio Goku continuar a historinha.

Goku: - Isso mesmo, Vegeta. Comporte-se feito um adulto e me deixe continuar a historinha. CONTINUANDO... O Professor Picollo Sebastião continuou falando da espécie "Esta espécie é rara, não gostam de mulheres e o príncipe da espécie odeia cantar" Enquanto Bulma ouvia a aula, ficou imaginando o príncipe da raça dos saiyajinus narnarianos... E, ficou curiosa para conhecer o mundo dos humanos... Após a aula, ela foi para a sua caverna favorita e, resolveu cantar, esperando seu amor verdadeiro "Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de amoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Vegeta *mais furioso do que já estava*: - **KAKAROTO SEU BESTA PARE DE CANTAR ESTA CANÇÃO HORROROSA!  
><strong>  
>Picollo *tão furioso quanto Vegeta*: - <strong>ISSO MESMO GOKU! NINGUÉM AGUENTA MAIS ESTA CANÇÃO INFELIZ!<strong>

Goku: - Não é verdade, e, esta é a canção favorita de uma moradora do reino submarino do fundo do mar de Andalásia. Mas vocês dois vão me deixar continuar a minha fabulosa historinha ou não vão?

Trunks: - Fabulosa?

Goten: - Com certeza as historinhas do papai são as mais originais que eu já vi.

Goku: - Trunks, Goten, até vocês me interrompendo?

Bra: - Tio Goku, o senhor vai continuar a historinha ou não vai?

Goku: - É claro que vou. CONTINUANDO, PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ. Após cantar sua canção na busca por um amor verdadeiro, a pequena Bulma sereia...

Pan: - Avozinho, porque ela é chamada de pequena Bulma Sereia?

Goku: - Por que... Por que... Hum... Por que... Bem... Por que... É... Por que... Porque as sereias são pequenas!

Bra: - E porque as sereias são pequenas?

Goku: - Por que... Porque faz parte da anatomia delas.

Pan: - E o que é anatomia?

Goku: - Eu não sei, vi a Bulma falando esta palavra uma vez e achei bonitinha. Mas vocês duas querem que eu continue a historinha ou não?

Bra: - Eu quero!

Pan: - Eu também!

Goku: - Então, minhas menininhas que eu adoro, me deixem continuar. CONTINUANDO... Após cantar sua canção, a pequena Bulma Sereia resolveu ir à superfície para conhecer os tais humanos, contrariando a principal lei do fundo do mar submarino do reino de Andalásia que seu pai proclamou "todos os seres do mar, peixinhos, sereias e principalmente minha filha Bulma estão proibidos de ir à superfície e se aproximar dos humanos, principalmente os do sexo masculino e príncipes egoístas de cabelo de juba de leão."

Vegeta: - Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Goku: - Com a decisão tomada, a pequena Bulma sereia foi à superfície, acompanhada do professor Picollo Sebastião e Gohan, que estava brigado com sua namorada Videl. Lá, os três vão até a pedra da gaivota Goten, que diz: "Ora, que bom que vocês vieram, eu estava esperando por vocês. Tenho muitas coisas de humanos para mostrar a vocês." Bulma "Gaivota Goten, hoje eu não quero. Na verdade, quero que você me diga onde eu posso encontrar os humanos e o reino de Nárnia."

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SERÁ QUE NÃO EXISTE OUTRO NOME PARA SEU REINO?**

Goku: - Vegeta, Nárnia é um reino tão legal! Eu já comprei três guarda roupas tentando entrar e chegar lá mais nunca consegui. Mas vou comprar outros guarda roupas até conseguir. Talvez eu junte as esferas do dragão e peça a Shen Long para ir a Nárnia...

Pan: - Avozinho, quando o senhor for a Nárnia o senhor me leva?

Goku: - Claro!

Bra: - E onde fica Nárnia, tio Goku?

Goku: - É... Bra... Eu não sei muito bem... Acho que entre o Condado e Tão Tão Distante, nas fronteiras de Andalásia perto de Tchuim Tchuim Tchum Claim... Shen Long deve saber...

Vegeta: - Francamente Kakarotto, você é mais idiota do que eu pensei.

Goku: - Agora vou continuar a historinha.

Picollo: - Não dá para nos poupar de tanta coisa chata e pular logo para o final?

Goku: - E que graça teria se eu pulasse para o final? CONTINUANDO... Gaivota Goten diz: "O reino de Nárnia não está muito longe. Mas, o príncipe Narnariano Vegeta está no mar, procurando a cara metade dele... Ouvi dizer que ele gosta de garotas que cantam belas melodias de amor." Bulma: 'É mesmo?" Gaivota Goten: "Sim, o príncipe Vegeta navega com seu navio voador pelos vinte...

Pan: - Sete.

Goku: - Vinte sete mares. Mas me deixe continuar, está bem? CONTINUANDO...

Bra: - Tio Goku, desde quando navios voam?

Goku: - Porque vocês se apegam a pequenos detalhes? É o navio mágico do Capitão gancho, o Holandês Voador.

Pan: - Mas avozinho, o Holandês voador é o navio do capitão David Jones e não do Capitão Gancho.

Goku: - Sim, mas o David Jones não é legal para esta história, então ele emprestou o Holandês Voador para o Capitão Gancho que emprestou para o Capitão desta história.

Bra: - E quem é o Capitão desta história?

Goku: - Se eu contar agora vai perder a graça. Mas vocês duas vão me deixar continuar a historinha ou não?

Pan: - Continua avozinho.

Vegeta: - Por mim Kakarotto, você acabaria logo com esta porcaria que você chama de historinha infantil.

Picollo: - Faço minhas as palavras do Vegeta.

Goku: - Vocês dois é que não sabem apreciar uma boa historinha infantil. CONTINAUNDO... Onde foi que eu parei mesmo?

Pan: - Na gaivota Goten contando para a pequena Bulma Sereia sobre o Navio do Holandês Voador.

Goku: - Sim, claro. Eu já sabia. CONTINUANDO... A pequena Sereia Bulma ainda ouvia as tagarelices da gaivota Goten. Mas, neste momento, no meio dos vinte...

Pan: - Sete...

Goku: - Vinte Sete mares surge um pássaro? Um avião?

Bra: - O Grande Saiyaman?

Pan: - O Chapolin Colorado?

Goku: - Não. O navio mais temido de todos os vinte...

Pan: - Sete.

Goku: - Vinte Sete mares o holandês voador. A pequena sereia Bulma, curiosa como só ela era, resolveu ir curiar o navio e seu capitão. O temível, o Lindo, o destemido, mas famoso capitão de Navio de Todos os vinte...

Pan: - Sete.

Goku: - Vinte Sete mares, o Capitão Goku Sparrow!

Gohan: - Papai, o que o Capitão Jack Sparrow faz no meio da história da pequena sereia?

Goku: - Não é o Capitão Jake Sparrow, é o Capitão Goku Sparrow. CONTINUANDO... O Capitão Goku Sparrow, lindo, lindão, bonito e gostosão era o Capitão do navio e, trabalhava para o príncipe de Nárnia, o mal humorado, cabelo de juba de leão, unha de fome, mesquinho, cara de poucos amigos, olhar assusta moças, baixinho, carrancudo, querendo sempre ser o mais forte, gritador...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO PODE PARAR COM ISSO! VAI MESMO CONTINUAR ME CRITICANDO NA MINHA FRENTE?**

Goku: - Vegeta, não leve as coisas tão a sério, já te disse mais de um milhão de vezes que é só uma historinha infantil. Por favor, me deixe continuar minha historinha pelo amor de Kami Sama.

Bra: - Papai, pare de gritar com o Tio Goku e deixe ele continuar a historinha. Aliás o senhor deveria aprender com ele e compor uma canção de amor eterno para a mamãe.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto um dia eu ainda vou te matar por conta destas suas historinhas.

Picollo: - Eu o mato junto com você, Vegeta.

Goku: - CONTINUANDO... O Príncipe Vegeta, embarcado no navio Holandês Voador do Capitão Goku Sparrow olhava para o horizonte, quando de repente, seu olhar se cruza com o da pequena Bulma Sereia, os dois ficam naquele olhar de quinze minutos apaixonados... Então o Príncipe Vegeta percebe que é ele a quem ele tem procurado por todo este tempo. Vegeta: "É você mesmo? Bulma: "Sim, sou eu." Vegeta: "Eu esperei anos por você para cantar meu dueto de amor eterno" Bulma "Eu também esperei para encontrar minha cara metade que cantaria meu dueto de amor eterno" Gaivota Goten "Então o que vocês estão esperando para cantar?" Quando Vegeta ia começar a cantar, eis que chega o intrometido siri Picollo Sebastião "Bulma, o rei dos mares submarinos vai ficar zangado se você não voltar para casa agora" Bulma: "eu preciso ir" Vegeta: "Vá me visitar em Nárnia! Vou compor um dueto de amor para você!" Então, a sereia vai embora mergulhando no fundo do mar submarino deixando o príncipe Vegeta a ver navios, embora ele já estivesse em um navio... Vegeta: "Capitão Goku Sparrow, navegue de volta para Nárnia! Senhor Tumnus nos espera para o almoço e vou compor uma nova canção para aquela linda jovem de cabelos azuis que será minha cara metade, a rainha de Nárnia, a mãe dos meus filhos, a estrela do meu luar, a rosa da minha vida, a luz de minha existência...

Vegeta: - **CHEGA KAKAROTTO!**

Goku: - Estava demorando para alguém me interromper. Posso continuar ou não, Vegeta?

Pan: - Continue, avozinho, por favor.

Goku: - De volta ao reino submarino do fundo do mar de Andalásia, Bulma estava totalmente apaixonada pelo príncipe Vegeta. O siri Picollo Sebastião tentou convencê-la a ficar no reino de Andalásia e compôs uma canção: "Bulma, a vida no mundo dos humanos é uma bagunça, e aquele príncipe é egoísta demais para você. O fruto do meu vizinho, parece melhor que o meu "

Picollo *completamente furioso*: - **GOKU AGORA EU TE MATO! COLOCAR O VEGETA PARA CANTAR TUDO BEM, MAS ME FAZER CARANGUEJO CANTOR JÁ É O CÚMULO!**

Picollo tenta atacar Goku, mas é impedido por Gohan, Goten e Trunks que seguram o Namekuseijin furioso.

Goku: - Picollo, pare de levar as coisas tão a sério, é por isso que você ainda está encalhado! CONTINUANDO... Mesmo após a canção do siri Picollo Sebastião, Bulma ainda queria virar humana para ir a superfície cantar seu dueto de amor eterno. Bulma: "Picollo Sebastião, como eu faço para virar humana?" Picollo Sebastião "Vá falar com o Shen Long Bruxa do Mar das organizações Tabajara, ele é que acaba com todos os seus problemas." Bulma "E onde eu encontro o Shen Long Bruxa do Mar?" Picollo Sebastião "E eu é que ou saber? Vá perguntar para o burrinho do Shrek ou para o gato de Botas." A pequena Bulma sereia então parte do reino submarino do fundo do mar para procurar por Shen Long Bruxa do mar das Organizações tabajara, ela procura... Procura... Procura... Mas, ao invés de encontra-lo, ela encontra uma criatura de dentes pontudos, formato estranho e pele porosa e amarela...

Bra: - Quem? O gato de Botas?

Pan: - Não, não tem gatos no fundo do mar, ela encontrou o Monstro do Lago Ness.

Goku: - Nem uma coisa, nem outra. Ela encontrou o morador mais famoso da fenda do biquíni, Bob Esponja calça quadrada. Bob Esponja: " Olá amiguinha, hehehehehehehe. Venha ser minha amiga, vamos caçar águas vivas e comer hambúrguer de siri no siri cascudo junto com o Lula Molusco hehehehehehehe." Bulma: "Não, obrigada. Estou com pressa. Você sabe onde encontro a caverna do Shen Long Bruxa do Mar?" Bob Esponja: "Nas partes mais sombrias de todos os vinte...

Pan: - Sete.

Goku: - Vinte sete mares. Bulma: "Obrigada, senhor Bob Esponja calça Quadrada. Saiba que o senhor é muito feio e enjoado" Bob Esponja: "Quando voltar vá até o siri cascudo para comermos hambúrguer de siri hehehehehehehe." Assim a pequena Bulma sereia nadou, nadou, nadou, nadou, nadou... Nadou... Até que chegou a caverna de Shen Long Bruxa do mar. Shen Long bruxa do Mar: "Entre, pequena Sereia, qual o seu pedido?" Bulma "Eu preciso me tornar humana para cantar meu dueto de amor eterno junto com o príncipe Vegeta de Nárnia." Shen Long Bruxa do mar " tenho uma poção que pode te transformar em humana, mas, preste atenção, depois que você tomar a poção, você terá que ser beijada por um beijo de amor verdadeiro em até seis horas, caso contrário você morrerá. E, de brinde, você ganha uma companheira chamada Chi Chi que vai te ensinar tudo a respeito do mundo dos humanos!" Bulma: "Negócio fechado!" Então, Shen Long Bruxa do mar deu a poção para a pequena Bulma sereia, que a bebeu e, imediatamente, suas nadadeiras se transformaram em pernas humanas, a garota então foi transportada para terra firme, onde se encontrou com uma linda humana de cabelos negros. Bulma: "Você é a Chi Chi?" Chi Chi: "Isso mesmo, e, infelizmente tenho que te ensinar sobre o mundo humano. A primeira coisa que tenho que fazer é..." Neste momento, surge o príncipe Vegeta. Ele olha para Bulma, a reconhece e começa a cantar seu novo dueto de amor eterno "Eu Não sei bemmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Como Que alguma vai Só sei ... Que a Vocêêêê...

Vegeta *completamente furioso*: - **KAKAROTTO SEU DESGRAÇADO ESTRUPÍCIO IDIOTA VERME EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO CANTO! MUITO MENOS TÃO DESAFINADO QUANTO VOCÊ!**

Goku: - Vegeta, se você continuar se estressando por nada você pode ter um ataque cardíaco.

Bra: - Continue, tio Goku.

Goku: - Claro. Bulma gostou tanto da canção nova de Vegeta que diz: "Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por você. Vamos logo trocar um beijo de amor eterno?" Vegeta: "Não. Eu naveguei os vinte...

Pan: - Sete.

Goku: - Vinte sete mares para te encontrar. Vamos nos casar amanhã e só depois vamos trocar um beijo de amor eterno depois de nosso dueto de amor eterno." Bulma: "Não. Eu ordeno que você me beije, e troque este uniforme de lutas por uma camisa rosa escrita bad man que é mais charmosa." Vegeta: "meu amor verdadeiro de todos os amores tem gênio forte. Mas eu só te beijo depois de compor nosso dueto de amor eterno" Bulma, vendo que seu prazo ia se acabar, beija Vegeta, e vira humana. Vegeta" Sua burra moradora de Andalásia! Nós nos beijamos antes do casamento e antes de cantarmos um dueto de amor! Agora terei que me casar com você e leva-la para Nárnia para sermos felizes para sempre." Chi Chi: " E eu? Acabei de chegar e vou ficar sozinha?" Neste momento, surge um navio no meio dos vinte...

Pan: - Sete.

Goku: - Vinte sete mares. E, o Capitão Goku Sparrow chega. Goku Sparrow: "Eu caso com você, Chi Chi e, navegaremos todos os vinte...

Pan: - Sete.

Goku: - Vinte sete mares para todo o sempre." Chi Chi: "Feito" Assim, Bulma e Vegeta se casam, vão para Nárnia viverem felizes para sempre. Gohan e Videl viram heróis caçando tubarões do reino submarinho do fundo do Mar de Andalásia. Picollo Sebastião fica sozinho e a gaivota Goten se perde voando por aí.; Fim.

Picollo: - Goku, você merece o premio de idiota do século.

Vegeta: - Do milênio.

Goten: - Vocês dois levam as coisas a sério demais.

Pan: - Adorei a história, avozinho.

Bra: - Eu também, tio Goku. Conta outra?

Goku: - Claro! Vamos ver...

Mas neste momento, chegam Bulma, Chi Chi e Videl.

Bulma: - O almoço está pronto!

Vegeta: - Aleluia!

Goku: - Ótimo! Eu já estava morrendo de fome!

Pan: - Avozinho, e nossa historinha infantil?

Goku: - Fica para outro dia, Pan. Pois agora eu preciso encher meu estômago, e depois vou juntar as esferas do dragão e pedir um computador para começar a digitar minhas historinhas e mandar para uma editora. Vou arrumar um emprego como escritor e contador de historinhas infantis, pois tenho muito talento para isto.

Bra: - Viva! Mal posso esperar por sua próxima historinha, tio Goku!

Goku: - Claro! Não se atrevam a perder a próxima e emocionante historinha infantil do tio Goku!

**CONTINUA...**


	4. A Bulma Adormecida

**Historinhas infantis do Tio Goku**

**Capítulo 4 - A Bulma Adormecida**

Em uma ensolarada manhã na Corporação Cápsula, Goku e Vegeta estão no jardim, no meio de uma discussão sendo assistidos por Gohan, Goten, Trunks e Picollo quando duas menininhas chegam correndo na direção deles.

Bra: - Tio Goku, tio Goku! Adivinha só o presente que eu ganhei da mamãe!

Goku *pegando a menina no colo*: - Hí, Bra... Esse negócio de adivinhações não é comigo... Acho que me dou melhor no meu novo emprego!

Bra: - Que novo emprego?

Goku: - Meu novo emprego de escritor. Mas agora me diga, o que você ganhou?

Goku coloca Bra no chão.

Bra: - Eu vou dar umas dicas para o senhor adivinhar, tio Goku.

Goku *todo animado*: - Aposto que vou adivinhar de primeira!

Bra: - É bonito...

Goku: - Um fauno!

Bra: - Não, tio Goku. É colorido!

Goku *mais animado ainda*: - O Chapolin Colorado!

Bra: - Errou de novo, tio Goku, mais uma dica. É quadrado...

Goku *um sorriso imenso nos lábios*: - Seu pai!

Vegeta parte furioso para cima de Goku.

Vegeta: - Ora Kakarotto, é hoje que eu te mato seu verme imundo!

Bra *colocando as mãos na cintura em sinal de protesto*: -Papai, se o senhor matar o tio Goku, quem é que vai contar historinhas infantis pra gente?

Vegeta: - Por hoje você escapou da morte, Kakarotto.

Pan: - Bra, vamos ver se agora meu avozinho consegue adivinhar o presente que você ganhou.

Bra: - Tio Goku, o papai não é quadrado. Mas eu vou te dar outra dica... É algo que nos leva a outro mundo...

Goku *olhos brilhando de satisfação e um sorrido enorme no rosto*: - O guarda roupa de Nárnia! Porque não me disse antes, Bra? Quando é que nós partimos?

Bra: - Não, tio Goku! Um livro, da Bela Adormecida!

Goku: - Ahá, sem muito interesse.

Ele estava pronto para fazer as malas e ir para Nárnia realizar seu grande sonho da vida inteira! E ainda mais acompanhado de sua neta e sobrinha! Carregaria o Vegeta e o Picollo, eles são ranzinzas mas, mudariam de ideia quando conhecessem o Senhor Tumnus, aquele fauno adorável!

Tudo bem, não seria agora que iria para Nárnia. O jeito seria reunir as sete esferas do Dragão para pedir a Shen Long que realize este desejo. Mas, a última vez que pediu o radar do dragão emprestado para Bulma para realizar este desejo, ela negou e ainda por cima contou para a Chi Chi, que ficou furiosa por conta disso e me colocou de castigo, sem os desenhos do Barney por uma semana! Eu não sei como sobrevivi aquilo!

Sorte que a Chi Chi não me tirou o desenho do Bob Esponja, dos Bananas de Pijama ou do Papati Patatá, aqueles palhaços são tão bonitinhos, se bem que a Chi Chi não gosta quando eu começo a cantar as musiquinhas deles... Eu comprei um DVD de karaokê das músicas dele, mas a Chi Chi disse que eu não canto bem, e quebrou o DVD... Ela é pior que o Vegeta quando fica furiosa...

Pan: - Avozinho...

Goku *voltando à realidade*: - O que é?

Bra: - Nós estávamos dizendo que a história da Bela Adormecida é muito chata...

Pan: - E queríamos que o senhor nos contasse a história da Bulma Adormecida.

Trunks, Gohan e Goten começam a rir sem parar.

Vegeta: - Meninas, não deem ideias estupidas ao inútil do Kakarotto.

Bra: - Vai contar, tio Goku?

Picollo: - Goku, por favor, não faça isso!

Goku *sorrindo de empolgação*: - Mas é claro que eu vou contar!

Bra e Pan: - Obaaaa!

E, sentam-se no jardim para ouvir a historinha do tio Goku. Gohan, Goten e Trunks fazem o mesmo, prontos para darem risadas das loucuras de Goku, enquanto Vegeta e Picollo fazem o mesmo de má vontade.

Goku também se senta, feliz por poder contar mais uma historinha infantil para as meninas, embora não se lembrasse muito bem da história da Bela Adormecida, mas, tinha certeza de que poderia criar algo muito melhor.

Goku: - Preparadas?

Pan e Bra: - Sim!

Picollo: - Eu vou embora.

Vegeta: - Pode ficando aí, Picollo. Eu não vou ouvir este monte de lixo sozinho, qualquer coisa matamos o inútil do Kakarotto juntos.

Picollo *estendendo a mão para Vegeta*: - Fechado.

Goku *ignorando completamente Vegeta e Picollo*: - Era uma vez, um reino muito distante, que fica no caminho entre Tão Tão Distante, depois de Andalásia, entre o Condado e Tchuim Tchuim Tchun Clain, que se chama... Nárnia.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, porque você não muda o nome deste teu reino de vez em quando? Já está ficando repetitivo.

Goku: - Vegeta, eu já disse que Nárnia é o melhor reino do mundo! E enquanto eu não conseguir o guarda roupas que me leve a Nárnia, eu não descansarei! Ainda vou convencer a Bulma a me emprestar o radar do dragão para eu realizar o sonho da minha vida!

Pan: - Continue, avozinho.

Goku: - Claro! No reino de Nárnia, havia um rei que nas horas vagas trabalhava de inventor, seu nome era Doutor Briefs. O doutor Briefs era casado com uma rainha que nas horas vagas era piriguete, seu nome nunca foi citado na história, mas é conhecida como rainha Briefs. Os dois não tinham filhos, mas, queria muito ter, eles tentaram muito, mas nada de conseguirem. Até que um dia, o rei Doutor Briefs inventou um tônico capilar que ajuda a ter filhos e...

Gohan: - Tônico capilar que ajuda a ter filhos, o que é isso, papai?

Goku: - É... Bem... Isto não vem ao caso. Mas Gohan, você já é grandinho para ficar me interrompendo, não acha?

Bra: - Gohan, pare de interromper o tio Goku! Agora continue, por favor, tio Goku!

Goku *totalmente animado*: - Claro! Vejamos, onde eu havia parado... Ahá sim, depois que o rei Doutor Briefs inventou uma poção tônico capilar para ter filhos, ele e a rainha Piriguete que nunca teve seu nome revelado na história mas que é conhecida como Senhora Briefs conseguiram ter uma filha, uma linda menina de cabelos e olhos azuis a quem deram o nome de Bulma. O rei e a rainha ficaram tão contentes que resolveram dar uma grande festa para comemorar o nascimento da princesa e convidaram todos os habitantes do reino de Nárnia, inclusive as três belas fadas. A princesa ganhou vários presentes, mas os mais especiais seriam os das três fadas, Gohan, a fada rosa, Trunks, a fada azul e Goten, a fada verde...

Goten: - Papai, espera um pouco, que negócio é esse de nos vestir de fada? Por acaso eu tenho cara de fada madrinha?

Goku: - Goten, é só uma historinha infantil. Você está aprendendo com o Vegeta a levar as coisas tão a sério?

Gohan: - Papai, desta vez também não gostei de virar uma fada...

Trunks: - Senhor Goku, não tinha um papel melhor para nós nesta sua historinha infantil?

Goku: Eu já disse, vocês levam as coisas a sério demais. Agora me deixem continuar, por favor? CONTINUANDO, a primeira fada a dar um presente foi Gohan, a fada Rosa. Gohan "Você possuirá uma beleza encantadora, será pura de coração e muito inteligente." E então a fada joga o pó de pirlimpimpim sobre a princesa, dando seu presente.

Pan: - Avozinho, o que é pó de pirlimpimpim?

Goku: - Meu Kami Sama! Onde está a infância destas crianças? Gohan, você não ensina nada a sua filha? Está seguindo e exemplo do mal humorado do Vegeta?

Vegeta *furioso*: - Ora, Kakarotto, agora sim é que eu te mato!

Bra: - Continue a historinha, tio Goku.

Goku *esquecendo-se de Vegeta*: - Claro. A segunda fada a agraciar a princesa foi Goten, a fada Verde. Goten: "Você terá a mais bela das vozes de todo o reino de Nárnia, para poder cantar o seu dueto de amor verdadeiro quando encontrar o príncipe dos seus sonhos." E então, Goten, a fada verde, joga sobre a menina o pó de pirlimpimpim, dando a ela seu presente. Agora era a hora de Trunks, a fada azul dar seu presente, mas, inesperadamente, algo aconteceu...

Pan: - O que? O que? O que?

Goku: - Surgiu ali, uma bruxa, a quarta fada... Seu nome era Picollo...

Picollo *totalmente furioso*: - **GOKU SEU ESTÚPIDO COMO SE ATREVE A ME COLOCAR DE BRUXA, DE FADA, SEI LÁ O QUE VOCÊ IVENTA! MAS PARE DE ME USAR SEM A MINHA PERMISSÃO OU EU TE MATO!**

Goku: - Acalme-se, Picollo, e, pare de me interromper, está bem? Nem parece adulto, que coisa! CONTINUANDO DE NOVO, Picollo, a fada bruxa má ficou aborrecido, por não ter sido convidado para aquela festa. Picollo: "Porque ninguém me convidou para esta festa?" Rei doutor Briefs: "Sabe o que é, dona fada Bruxa má Picollo, é que achamos que você não gosta de comemorações deste tipo." Picollo: "Não interessa, apesar de vocês não terem me convidado para esta festinha, eu darei meu presente a princesa. Quando ela completar dezesseis anos, ela comerá uma maça envenenada e morrerá." E então a fada bruxa má some, dando uma risada maligna.

Bra: - Tio Goku, o senhor se enganou, a maçã envenenada é da historinha da Branca de Neve e não da bela adormecida.

Goku: - Bra, por que você se apega a detalhes? Maças, rocas, que diferença faz? Além do mais, é a temporada das maças envenenadas de Nárnia. Mas, CONTINUANDO, e por favor, não interrompa o titio. Rei Doutor Briefs diz: "E agora, o que vamos fazer?" Rainha senhora Briefs: "Você eu não sei, mas eu sair por aí para procurar por uns reis bonitinhos em Tão Tão Distante e no Condado, quem sabe eu não encontre alguém charmoso e musculoso que queira contar um dueto de amor eterno comigo?" Gohan fada Rosa diz: "Não temam, majestades. Pois Trunks fada Azul ainda tem um presente para dar." Rei Doutor Briefs: "É mesmo, eu, que sou tão inteligente, tinha esquecido este detalhe." Rainha Senhora Briefs: "Rápido, Trunks fada Azul, dê seu presente a nossa Bulma." Trunks Fada Azul: "A princesa Bulma Adormecida crescerá até seus dezesseis anos e comerá a maça envenenada. Porém, ela não morrerá. Ela cairá em um sono eterno e despertará no dia em que receber um beijo de amor eterno, e, junto a seu amor cantar um dueto de amor eterno. Se ela acordar e não cantar um dueto de amor eterno, aí sim ela morrerá."

Vegeta: - Dueto de amor eterno, quanta porcaria!

Pan: Avozinho... Tadinha da Bulma Adormecida... O que aconteceu depois?

Goku: - Felizmente, a Gohan Fada Rosa era muito inteligente, pois no reino das fadas foi obrigada a passar seus dias e suas noites estudando, e, tinha um plano. Gohan fada rosa: "Nós vamos levar a princesa Bulma para viver conosco em nossa casa, escondida de tudo e todos." Goten Fada verde: "Sim, é uma boa ideia, se o rei e a rainha permitirem." Trunks fada azul: "Sim, e, vivendo conosco, poderemos ensiná-la a cantar um dueto de amor eterno." Rei Doutor Briefs: "É claro que nós permitimos." Então as três fadas levaram a princesa Bulma para viver com elas.

Bra: - Elas vivem onde?

Goku: - Em um dos reinos da vizinhança, Andalásia.

Pan: - E por que Andalásia, avozinho?

Goku: - É porque é em Andalásia que se aprende a cantar mais rápido um dueto de amor eterno. Agora voltando à historinha antes que algum dos marmanjos resolva me interromper. Assim os anos se passaram e a princesa Bulma cresceu linda e com uma voz maravilhosa, sonhando no dia em que conheceria seu príncipe, para cantarem juntos seu dueto e amor eterno. Bulma passava os dias cantando: "Quando encontra alguém, que é feito pra você, precisa ter coragem saber o que fazer. Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de em um príncipe é 0o que faz o final feliz da ...

Vegeta *completamente furioso*: - **KAKAROTTO SEU MALDITO VERME IMPRESTÁVEL PARE DE CANTAR ESTA PORCARIA QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE CANÇÃO!  
><strong>  
>Picollo *tão furioso quanto Vegeta*: - <strong>GOKU O VEGETA ESTÁ CERTO! NINGUÉM AGUENTA MAIS ESTA CANÇÃO! PARE COM ISSO! VOCÊ NEM AO MENOS SABE CANTAR!<strong>

Goku: - Mas será possível que vocês dois não conseguem ficar cinco minutos sem me interromper? CONTINUANDO, e, por favor NÃO ME INTERROMPAM MAIS. Nas proximidades de Andalásia, havia o castelo do reino, onde morava o mal humorado, baixinho, casca grossa, prepotente, chato, gritador nas horas vagas, cara de poucos amigos, unha de fome, mais parece um ogro, príncipe de Andalásia, Vegeta...

Vegeta *mais furioso ainda*: - **KAKAROTO SEU ESTRUPÍCIO VAI FICAR ME XINGANDO NA MINHA FRENTE MESMO? SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR ME XINGANDO EU VOU TE MATAR HOJE MESMO, SEU VERME MALDITO!**

Bra: - Papai, deixe o tio Goku continuar a historinha.

Goku: - Obrigada, Bra. CONTINUANO PELA SENTÉSIMA VEZ. O príncipe Vegeta tinha dois grandes amigos, o primeiro deles era um fauno, seu fiel escudeiro, o maravilhoso Senhor Tumnus, e, antes que o Vegeta aqui me interrompa, a historinha é minha e eu coloco faunos onde eu bem entender. Mas voltando a historinha, o outro era o, o cavalo cor de rosa cujo comportamento era bipolar Majin Boo...

Pan: - O Majin Boo vai ser um cavalo?

Goku: - Acabaram as fadas, e, caso minha netinha favorita não tenha reparado, não há muitos personagens nesta história... E, definitivamente, eu prefiro imaginar Gohan, Trunks e Goten de fada do que o Majin Boo...

Bra: - E o que é bipolar?

Goku: - Pergunte a seu pai ou a sua mãe. Mas onde eu estava antes de ser interrompido? Ahá sim, lembrei! O Príncipe Vegeta procurava por todos os reinos dar bailes, na busca por seu amor verdadeiro, aquele que cantaria com ele seu dueto de amor eterno. Porém, ele nunca encontrou moça alguma. Ele dava bailes e mais bailes, mas, nada de encontrar aquela que cantaria com ele um dueto de amor eterno, aquela que faria seu coração bater mais rápido, que seria a mãe de seus filhos, a estrela de sua manhã, a luz do seu luar, a metade de sua laranja, a sua alma gêmea... Um dia, ele resolveu ir passear pelo bosque. Ele mandou seu fiel escudeiro, o fauno Senhor Tumnus, preparar seu cavalo. No meio do caminho, Majin Boo teve uma crise existencial, a personalidade malvada queria dominar a personalidade gorda, e, os dois começaram a discutir para ver se iam ou não até o condado para roubarem o Um Anel e se tornarem os novos Senhores do escuro. Mas enfim, o cavalo Majin Boo deixou o príncipe Vegeta na mão, então o príncipe, depois de resmungar uns trezentos xingamentos, seguiu seu passeio a pé, junto com seu fiel escudeiro. Quando estavam bem dentro do bosque, eis que ele escuta a mais linda das vozes cantando: "Em mus sonhos dou um beijo de amooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Vegeta: - Já começou...

Picollo: - Vegeta, vamos nos unir e matar o Goku?

Trunks: - papai, Senhor Picollo, deixem o senhor Goku contar sua historinha.

Goku: - Obrigada, Trunks. CONTINUANDO, o príncipe Vegeta se aproximou da linda princesa e disse: "É você" Não sabe o quanto esperei por este momento!"Bulma: "Eu também! Vamos cantar o nosso dueto de amor eterno?" Vegeta: "A mais bela jovem eu " Bulma: "A cantar, este dueto eu "

Vegeta *perdendo o controle e se transformando em super saiyajin*: - **JÁ CHEGA DE ME COLOCAR PARA CANTAR, SEU TRASTE! VOU TE MATAR AGORA!  
><strong>  
>Bra: - Papai, eu quero ouvir o resto da historinha!<p>

Goku: - CONTINUANDO... Vegeta e Bulma ficam completamente hipnotizados um pelo outro. Vegeta: "Cara senhorita que cantou ao meu lado este dueto de amor eterno, poderia me dizer como se chama?" Bulma: "Eu me chamo Bulma." Vegeta: "Bulma, vamos nos encontrar a noite, escondido de tudo e de todos, para que eu possa compor outro dueto de amor eterno para você." Os dois se despedem e deixam o encontro marcado. Mas aí aconteceu uma coisa improvável… Alguém apareceu. Uma figura macabra, saída das profundezas das sombras para atormentar a vida dos habitantes de Nárnia e Andalásia...

Bra *olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade*: - Quem tio Goku?

Goku: - Você sabe quem...

Pan: - Lord Voldemort?

Goku: - É claro que não! E o Voldemort não é mais assustador que o Vegeta! Mas continuando, era Sauron, o Senhor do Escuro, que se perdeu do caminho para Mordor. Bulma, prestativa como era, ensinou o caminho para ele, e, desejou boa sorte na busca dele pelo Um anel, já que o cavalo bipolar Majin Boo também estava atrás dele. Bulma continuou passeando pela floresta e, eis que de repente, nem na sua frente, surge uma figura de pele esquisita...

Pan: - O senhor Picollo?

Goku: - Exatamente, mas estava disfarçado de vendedora de frutas. Picollo: " A senhorita quer uma maçã?" Bulma: "Não, obrigada. Fui criada para não aceitar maças de estranhas, especialmente de mulheres esquisitas de pele verde." Picollo: "Morangos? Uvas? Peras" Bulma: "Uma pera eu aceito." A princesa Bulma então dá uma mordida na pera e cai morta no chão.

Bra: - O que aconteceu com ela, tio Goku?

Goku: - A pera estava envenenada.

Pan: - Mas não era para ser uma maça?

Goku: - Mas a bruxa tinha frutas de reserva. Que coisa! Vão me deixar continuar ou não?

Vegeta: - Continue, Kakarotto, assim você acaba logo de uma vez com esta baboseira.

Goku: - Após envenenar a Bulma Adormecida, a fada Bruxa Picollo começa a dar sua gargalhada maligna, quando chega um outro bruxo, um pouco mais velho que ela...

Bra: - Dumbledore?

Goku: - Não! Eu já disse, nada de Harry Potter hoje! Na próxima quem sabe, a vaga de professor Snape já está garantida. Mas era o bruxo Goku. Ele diz: "Picollo, o que você fez a esta princesa?" Picollo: "Eu fiz cumprir minha profecia. E não foi fácil, visto que ela não gosta de maças, aí tive que improvisar com peras. Sorte que em outras eras, já fui professor de magia e bruxaria." Goku: "Você vai ter a lição que merece, só não te desafio a um duelo pois estou atrasado, conheci uma moça com cabelos negros tão má que foi chamada para ser a dublê da Samara Morgan de O Chamado, seu nome é Chi Chi e vou me casar com ela." Goku então sai de cena tão rápido quanto entrou na história. A noite chega e o príncipe Vegeta chega até a casa das fadas, e, pergunta pela bela Bulma Adormecida. Gohan: "Ela dormirá para sempre, a não ser que receba um beijo de amor verdadeiro de seu príncipe, aquele que cantará um dueto de amor eterno com ela." Vegeta olha para aquela criatura dormindo: " Bulma, minha alma gêmea, eu vou cantar para você neste momento, nosso dueto de amor eterno. Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de "

Picollo: - **GOKU VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ ABUSANDO DA MINHA PACIÊNCIA...**

Goku *sem dar a menor atenção a Picollo*: - Então o príncipe Vegeta dá um beijo de amor na princesa Bulma, que acorda de seu longo sono. Bulma: "É você?" Vegeta: "Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por você" Bulma: "Em meus "

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO NÃO SE ATREVA A CANTAR ESTA MÚSICA HORROROSA!**

Goku: - Assim, os dois cantaram seu dueto de amor eterno e viverem felizes para sempre. As três fadas seguirem seus caminhos, enquanto Picollo foi brigar com Lord Voldemort, para ver qual dos dois é mais malvado. O cavalo bipolar Majin Boo nunca chegou ao condado e não realizou sua ambição de ser o portador do Um Anel. Fim.

Bra: - Tio Goku, adorei a história da Bulma adormecida!

Pan: - É avozinho! O Senhor é o melhor contador de historias do mundo!

Goku fica totalmente satisfeito com o elogio das meninas, e, em sua imaginação, novas historinhas infantis começam a surgir.

Goku: - Gohan, eu estava pensando... Será que alguma editora aceitaria meu livro de historias infantis?

Vegeta: - Não seja idiota, Kakarotto. Qual a editora que vai perder tempo publicando as suas baboseiras?

Goku: - bem, se a editora não aceitar eu tenho um plano!

Goten: - Que plano?

Goku: eu vou vestir a Chi Chi com uma túnica branca, fazer uma maquiagem bem sinistra, soltar os cabelos dela e jogá-los para a frente do rosto, pedir ao Shen Long um aparelho de tecnologia 3D e farei a Chi Chi sair de dentro da televisão do editor, dizendo que se ele não publicar meu livro, morrerá em sete dias.

Trunks: - E isso vai funcionar?

Goku: - É claro! Você não se lembra, no ultimo halloween ela ficou igualzinha a Samara com aquela fantasia!

Gohan: - Papai ,se a mamãe ouvir este seu plano...

Goku se lembra do ultimo castigo que recebeu de Chi Chi e rapidamente desiste da ideia de vesti-la de Samara Morgan. Mas, não da ideia de escrever um livro de historinhas infantis. Com sorte, alguma editora iria aceita-lo e ele se tornaria o maior contador de historinhas infantis do mundo!

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Bulma no País das Narniavilhas

**Historinhas infantis do Tio Goku**

**Capítulo 5 - Bulma no País das Narniavilhas**

Mais um dia tranquilo na Corporação Cápsula, um domingo ensolarado em que mais uma vez os Sons foram convidados para o almoço pelos Briefs e, como Picollo estava treinando com Goku, acabou indo junto com Goku, que insistiu para que o Namekuseijin fosse.

Como sempre, as mulheres estão cuidando da comida, fato este que Goku adora, pois comer é com ele mesmo. E, a Comida da Corporação Cápsula é Maravilhosa. Até valeu a pena deixar para assistir a noite seus novos DVD's do Barney, aquele dinossauro roxo muito legal! Embora Chi Chi diga que eu já estou velho demais para essas coisas.

Aliás, Chi Chi é uma estraga prazeres, só sabe reclamar de tudo. "Goku, você luta demais!" "Goku, você é muito criança" "Goku, arrume um emprego".

Ela se esquece de sua incrível capacidade para contar historinhas infantis! Sim, porque, graças a esta incrível habilidade, está prestes a se tornar o maior contador de historinhas infantis do mundo! Apesar de que, por alguma razão desconhecida, Vegeta e Picollo não gostam de suas historinhas, eles são sérios demais.

Falando nisso, os dois estão com Gohan, Goten e Trunks discutindo sobre lutas, quando duas lindas garotinhas chegam sorridentes e sentam-se no colo de Goku.

- Avozinho, hoje eu e a Bra queremos que o senhor conte uma historinha pra gente! – diz a neta de Goku com um sorriso enorme no rosto!

- É, tio Goku. – diz Bra tão empolgada quanto Pan – Mas nós queremos uma historinha que envolva coelhinhos!

A atenção de Vegeta e Picollo imediatamente se voltam para Goku, quando as duas meninas chegam, isso só significava uma coisa...

- Coelhinhos, é? – diz Goku, meio pensativo – Hum... E que tal a incrível história de A Bulma no País das Narniavilhas?

- Nem pense nisso, Kakarotto! – diz o enfezado príncipe dos saiyajins – Eu já disse que você está proibido de colocar a minha esposa no meio das suas maluquices!

- Papai, o senhor Goku não precisa de sua autorização para contar uma de suas famosas historinhas infantis. – diz Trunks entre risos.

Todos se acomodam na grama, as duas menininhas no colo de Goku, ambas animadas. Como sempre, Vegeta e Picollo de muito mal humor.

- Vamos lá! – diz Goku, totalmente animado – Era uma vez, uma garota de cabelos azuis que trabalhava de inventora e era muito curiosa chamada Bulma.

- E o que ela está vestindo, tio Goku? – pergunta Bra inocentemente.

- E isso importar? – pergunta Goku – Já que vi que não é hoje que conseguirei contar uma historinha sem ser interrompido.

- É que mamãe diz que o vestido da Alice do desenho é brega, e, mais brega ainda é o vestido da Alice do filme de Tim Burton . A mamãe disse que seria melhor um vestido vermelho de grife, tipo tomara que caia e sapatos de salto do mesmo tom de vermelho. E um bolero combinando...

- Bra, não precisa entrar em tantos detalhes de coisas que não entendo. – diz Goku – Agora posso continuar minha historinha?

- Pode, tio Goku. – diz a menina.

- Continuando. – diz o saiyajin – Um belo dia, Bulma estava sentada em uma árvore, pensando tristemente que nesta história não existem duetos de amor eterno para cantar e...

- **ALELUIA!** – interrompe o príncipe dos saiyajins – Até que enfim não vou precisar ouvir a voz horrorosa do idiota do Kakarotto!

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Vegeta. – diz Goku sem se deixar abater. – CONTINUANDO, Bulma está sentada tristemente embaixo desta árvore quando de repente surge o coelho namekuseijin Picollo, vestido...

- **GOKU SEU IDIOTA COMO SE ATREVE A ME TRANSFORMAR EM UM COELHO?** – grita Picollo, totalmente furioso.

- Calma, Picollo. – diz Goku, totalmente aleatório ao nervosismo do amigo – Se você continuar nervoso assim vai acabar ficando doente do coração.

- Ora, seu... – diz Picollo, ainda nervoso.

- Papai, não existem coelhos namekuseijins. – Gohan corrige seu pai.

- Ora, Gohan, o coelho é meu e eu o chamo como quiser! – resmunga Goku.

- Continue, avozinho.

- Mas, CONTINUANDO DE NOVO, o coelho tinha a pele verde e...

- Tio Goku, coelhos não tem pele branca? – diz Bra.

- Bra, pare de se enganchar em pequenos detalhes... – diz mais uma vez Goku – E eu já disse que a história é minha e meu colho é namekuseijin, e, a pele dos namekuseijins é verde, oras! Mas CONTINUANDO, Bulma achou aquele coelho muito diferente e decidiu que queria se tornar amiga dele. "Oi coelho" diz Bulma. "Não posso falar, estou atrasado! Estou atrasado!" E o coelho namekuseijin de pele **VERDE** continua a correr pela floresta. O que ele não percebe, é que é seguido por Bulma, que é curiosa demais. O coelho namekuseijin Picollo chega aos confins da floresta e entra em um buraco, só que, não é um buraco, é um guarda roupa disfarçado de buraco.

- Francamente. – resmunga Vegeta – Você não tem nada pior para inventar em suas histórias inúteis, Kakarotto?

- Vegeta, você precisa abrir mais essa sua cabeça que só te serve como cabide deste seu cabelo que mais parece à juba do rei leão. Mas CONTINUANDO, Bulma seguiu o coelho Namekuseijin e caiu no buraco disfarçado de guarda roupa e foi parar em NÁRNIA.

- Essa sua obsessão por Nárnia está parecendo doença, Kakarotto. – resmunga mais uma vez o príncipe dos saiyajins.

- E a sua em se tornar o mais forte? – responde Goku sem nem pensar duas vezes. – E quer parar de me interromper?

- Avozinho, mas o senhor disse que era o país das Narniavilhas. – corrigiu Pan.

- Que seja. – diz Goku – Bulma chegou ao pais das Narniavilhas e foi andando... Andando... Andando... Andando... Andando... Andando... Andando... Andando... Andando...

- Papai, já chega de tanto andando, nós já entendemos! – diz Goten.

- Goten, o inútil do seu pai não sabe quando parar. – diz Vegeta, emburrado.

- Concordo com Vegeta. – diz Picollo.

- Me deixem continuar, por favor?

- Continue, tio Goku. – diz Bra.

- Obrigado, Bra. – diz o saiyajin – CONTINUANDO PELA CENTÉSIMA VEZ E ESPERO QUE DESTA VEZ OS DOIS MARMANJOS COM CARA DE EMBURRADOS NÃO ME INTEROMPAM, Bulma foi andando e andando, até que chegou a uma porta. Como ela tem altura suficiente ela passou pela porta sem problemas. Como Bulma era muito curiosa, ela mexeu na casa toda e, encontrou várias peças de roupas que achou que eram de péssimo gosto, teria que ensinar algumas dicas de moda aquele coelho namekuseijin. Depois, ela viu uma fotografia do coelho abraçado a seu melhor amigo, um **FAUNO**.

- Kakarotto, já te disse mais de mil vezes que faunos não existem.

- Você que pensa, Vegeta. Deixa-me pedir a Shen Long o guarda roupas que me levará a Nárnia que você verá que faunos existem sim. Mas agora se comporte feito homem e não me atrapalhe. CONTINUANDO, Continuando a vasculhar a casa, ela achou uma caixa cheia de biscoitos, como ela é uma cientista, achou que os biscoitos poderiam ser úteis mais tarde e os colocou no bolso invisível de seu vestido.

- Bolso invisível? – pergunta Trunks.

- Você já está bem grandinho para se apegar a detalhes, não acha, Trunks? – pergunta Goku, emburrado por mais uma vez ser interrompido.

- Continue, avozinho. – diz Bra, empolgada com a história.

- Claro, e espero não ser interrompido desta vez. – diz Goku – CONTINUANDO, Bulma continuou a andar pela floresta de Nárniavilhas, até chegar a uma clareira onde encontrou um maluco gordo e cor de rosa com uma cartola engraçada tomando chá com uma lebre que era na verdade metade lebre e metade saiyajin vestindo uma fantasia verde engraçada. "Olá" disse Bulma "O senhor chapeleiro Majin Boo poderia me dar uma informação? Estou pedida..." "Oh, uma garota" disse o Chapeleiro Majin Boo "Sente-se, menina curiosa de cabelos azuis, está na hora do Chá com doces aqui em Nárniavilhas." "Então estou em Nárniavilhas" perguntou Bulma "Por enquanto." Respondeu a lebre metade lebre metade saiyajins "O Chapeleiro Majin Boo está querendo inventar uma poção que nos leve ao Condado, tem algo a ver com o Um Anel" "Por que" pergunta Bulma. "Porque o Um Anel tem o poder de dominar o mundo" responde o chapeleiro Majin Boo. "E este Um Anel tem o poder de me arranjar um príncipe baixinho e mal encarado, resmungão e cabeça dura, prepotente, ranzinza e que cante um dueto de amor eterno comigo?" pergunta a protagonista. "Claro, o Um anel pode tudo." Responde o Chapeleiro Majin Boo. "E onde está o Um Anel?" pergunta Bulma. "No castelo da rainha de Copas, mas ela é odiada por todos aqui em Nárniavilhas." Responde a lebre Grande Saiyaman. "E como eu faço para chegar ao castelo?" "Eu digo onde fica o castelo da Rainha de Copas se você ficar para o chá com doces e caramelos." Diz o Chapeleiro Majin Boo. "Tudo bem, eu fico" responde a heroína desta história. Então, para ser cordial, Bulma fica um tempo tomando chá com o Chapeleiro Majin Boo e com a lebre Grande Saiyaman, e, aprendendo sobre os poderes o Um Anel. Ela gostou dele, especialmente da lebre e achou que seria legal mais para o futuro inventar um uniforme verde esquisito para a lebre e...

- Espere um minuto, papai. – interrompe Gohan – Desde quando meu uniforme de Grande Saiyaman era esquisito?

- Esquisito é elogio. – diz Picollo – Seu uniforme era, no mínimo, horroroso.

- Pra não dizer coisa pior. – complementa o príncipe dos saiyajins.

- Vocês três vão me deixar continuar minha historinha ou não? – pergunta Goku.

- Continua logo, avozinho. – diz Bra, animada com a história de seu avô.

- Claro. – responde Goku. – Pelo menos você e a Bra sabem apreciar o meu talento. Mas, CONTINUANDO, Bulma deixou o Chapeleiro Majin Boo e a lebre grande Saiyaman tomando chá até ficarem enjoados e continuou andando pelo país das Nárniavilhas até chegar a um jardim com flores gigantes e muito, mas muito maiores do que ela. "Olha, uma flor azul" disse uma Chichileia.

- Chichileia? – pergunta Goten.

- É uma espécie de flor, oras! – responde Goku, nervoso – Goten, meu filho! Quanta falta de imaginação! MAS PAREM DE ME INTERROMPER! AGORA CONTINUANDO, "Mas que flor mais horrorosa... E está murcha, que feia!" A flor Videlmin, fofoqueira, disse. "Não sou flor" disse Bulma "Então só pode ser mato ou erva daninha, que veio para danificar nosso precioso jardim" responde Videlmin. "Você quer que a rainha de Copas nos arranque? Até parece que você não sabe que a única que pode fazer comentários maldosos é ela." Diz Chichileia. "Problema dela. Além do mais aquela rainha de Copas é muito feia, mal humorada, ranzinza, baixinha, tem um cabelo horroroso e um passado duvidoso" diz Videlmin, querendo contar o passado obscuro da Rainha de Copas. "Vocês podem me dizer como é que eu faço para chegar ao castelo desta tal Rainha de Copas de que todos falam?" pergunta Bulma. "Não!" Videlmin falou. "Videlmin... Não seja ruim e egoísta, já não basta a Rainha de Copas? Olha, florzinha azul, é só você seguir pela estrada de tijolos amarelos. Mas, cuidado para não chegar a Oz, estas estradas são mágicas e foram feitas pelo professor Dumbledore, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Mas cuidado pois nesta estrada costuma ter animais perigosos." A flor mais legal, porém sem muita importância nesta história disse. Então Bulma começou a andar pela estrada de tijolos amarelos até que foi parar em uma encruzilhada de dois caminhos. "Olá." Ela ouviu alguém dizer. "Quem está aí?" ela perguntou. Então saiu das árvores um lobo saiyajin todo sorridente. "Sou um lobo saiyajin e me chamo Goten." "Peraí, você não é o lobo mau da história da Chapeuzinho vermelho e dos três porquinhos, não é?" pergunta Bulma. "Será que dá para parar de me humilhar? Eu sou um lobo bonzinho que foi expulso da manada dos vilões por ser metade saiyajin." Diz o lobo metade saiyajin Goten. "Desculpe, estou atrás do coelho namekuseijin verde." Diz Bulma. "Eu também, eu queria que ele me treinasse pra eu fazer algo que preste. Ele treinou meu irmão mas por algum motivo não quer saber de me treinar." Reponde cabisbaixo o lobo saiyajin. "Entendo... Mas, enquanto você não consegue acha-lo, você poderia me levar até o Castelo. Eu gostaria muito de ver a Rainha de Copas." Diz Bulma. "Você está louca? Porque alguém iria querer ver aquela Rainha de Copas egoísta e chata" pergunta o lobo saiyajin. "E ela é egoísta?" Bulma perguntou. "Egoísta é pouco. Ela é chata, unha de fome, burra, servente do mal e tantas outras coisas. E tem complexo de querer ser a mais forte. Deus me livre... Aquela ali é completamente louca!" responde o lobo saiyajin. "Então você não vai comigo?" diz Bulma. "Não." Diz o lobo saiyajin. "O coelho namekuseijin verde estará lá" Bulma diz. "Não..." Diz o lobo saiyajin. Então, Bulma se lembra da caixa de biscoitos que está em seu bolso invisível. "Vamos fazer um acordo? Você vai comigo até o castelo e eu te dou um biscoito scooby." Bulma faz a oferta. Então os olhos do lobo saiyajin brilham... E ele começa a se lembrar de sua doce infância, onde assistia Scooby Doo e vibrava quando o Scooby Doo comia seus famosos e saborosos biscoitos scooby. "Se você me der à caixa inteirinha só pra mim..." diz o lobo saiyajin. "Negócio fechado! Agora me leve até a rainha!" disse Bulma, entregando a caixa para o lobo saiyajin. Então, os dois vão pela estrada de tijolos amarelos até chegarem à entrada do castelo. Onde, veem uma cena inédita e inacreditável... O coelho namekuseijin trocando conversas com um habitante que saiu diretamente da fenda do biquíni... Lula Molusco! "Coelho namekuseijin verde, vamos para a fenda do biquíni nos tornarmos dois emos" diz Lula Molusco. "Acho uma ótima ideia! Meu sonho de consumo sempre foi me tornar um emo." Responde o coelho namekuseijin Picollo.

- **ESPERE UM MINUTO GOKU SEU ESTÚPIDO! **– interrompe Picollo, furioso – **DESDE QUANDO MEU SONHO DE CONSUMO É ME TORNAR UM EMO? VOCÊ QUER MORRER OU O QUE?  
><strong>  
>- Calma, Picollo. – diz Goku – Eu já disse para não levar as coisas tão a sério. Afinal, é só uma historinha. E pare de me interromper, está bem? CONTINUANDO, quando Lula Molusco e o coelho namekuseijin Picollo avistaram Bulma e o lobo saiyajin. "E quem são esses?" Perguntou Lula Molusco. "Eu sou um lobo saiyajin." Responde o lobo saiyajin Goten. "E o que você está fazendo aqui? Vá para a história dos três saiyajins soprar, soprar até derrubar as casas." Diz o Lula Molusco.<p>

- Sabe, papai. – interrompe Gohan – O senhor poderia contar histórias que envolvem animais para as meninas. Os três porquinhos, por exemplo.

- Porque não é legal incentivar a violência contra os animais. – diz Goku – Violência só com os vilões. E além do mais, animais e saiyajins não combinam, até hoje não contei Bambi, irmão Urso e o Rei Leão por algum motivo...

- Eu me lembro, senhor Goku. – diz Trunks – O senhor mencionou "Vegeta me mata".

- Sim. – diz Goku – Mas o que vocês não sabem é que... Que eu... Bem... Espera, espera... **MUSIQUEI!**

- Só me faltava essa. – diz Vegeta emburrado.

- Tio Goku, o senhor vai cantar pra gente quando terminar a historinha? – diz Bra.

- **NÃO POR FAVOR! **– Vegeta e Picollo dizem em coro, arrancando risadas de Goten, Trunks e Gohan.

- Claro! – diz Goku, todo animado – Mas me deixem terminar logo a historinha, tá bom?

- Tá! – dizem Pan e Bra.

- CONTINUANDO. – diz Goku – Então, o lobo saiyajin, a Bulma, Lula Molusco e o coelho namekuseijin foram interrompidos por um estrondo, um grande exército de cartas e no final, a rainha, unha de fome, mal humorada, ranzinza, cabeça oca, chata, insuportável... VEGETA!

- **KAKAROTTO SEU ESTRUPÍCIO MISERÁVEL! SEU VERME INFERIOR DA CLASSE MAIS INFERIOR DAS MAIS INFERIORES É HOJE QUE EU TE MATO SEU MISERÁVEL! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE RAINHA DE COPAS? EU LÁ TENHO CARA DE RAINHA SEU VERME INÚTIL! EU VOU TE MATAR!**

- Calma, Vegeta. – diz Goku, totalmente calmo – Já te disse mais de um milhão de vezes que isto aqui é uma historinha infantil, não leve tão a sério. CONTINUANDO, a Rainha de Copas, totalmente furiosa disse: "Sinto cheiro de alegria! Quem permitiu que trouxessem alegria para o meu reino? **CORTEM A CABEÇA!**" A rainha de Copas Vegeta olha para Lula Molusco e seu jeito emo de ser e, como não gostava de alguém mais carrancudo diz: "Não gosto de ninguém mais carrancudo do que eu. **CORTEM A CABEÇA DELE!**" "Não, ninguém corta a cabeça do meu amigo Lula Molusco" diz o coelho namekuseijin Picollo. "Porque você é tão carrancuda?" Bulma perguntou. A rainha de Copas Vegeta olha para aquela criatura e... Decidiu que era hora de revelar seu passado obscuro. "Está bem, está bem. Vou revelar o meu passado obscuro" Um silencia pra lá de dramático se faz naquele momento, em que todos esperam pelo passado da rainha. "Está bem, eu conto meu passado obscuro. Antes de me tornar Rainha de Copas e vir parar neste antro de perdição e maluquice, eu morava em... Chuim Chuim Tchum Flain. Eu nasci com o sexo errado, na verdade, queria ser homem para encontrar minha cara metade e cantar com ela um dueto de amor eterno. Mas, nasci mulher e resolvi vir para esta Lugar e Cortar a cabeça de todos. Quem será o primeiro? Já sei, o coelho namekuseijin" "E porque eu?" Picollo quis saber. "Porque você me irrita. E eu comprei uma guilhotina novinha em folha só para isso." "Mas eu não quero que cortem minha cabeça." Diz Picollo. "Já sei, então vou cortar a da moça de cabelos azuis!" diz a rainha de copas, mandando seu exército de cartas para cima de Bulma. Mas eis que surge, um pássaro? Um avião? Não...

- O Super Man? – diz Pan.

- Não, o Grande Saiyaman? – diz Bra.

- Não! – diz Goku – Um cavaleiro das Mil Terras distantes dos quatro ventos uivantes montado em seu cavalo porco Oolong... Dom Yamcha! "Não temas, pequeña Bulma. Yo Soy Don Yamcha de La Mancha y estoy aqui para salva-la usted." Diz Don Yamcha numa péssima mistura de português com espanhol.

- **KAKAROTTO SEU IMBECÍL ESTRUPÍCIO COMO SE ATREVE A COLOCAR O EX NAMORADO DA MINHA ESPOSA COMO SALVADOR DELA SEU MISERÁVEL? PODE ARRANCAR AQUELE VERME MISERÁVEL DO YANCHA DESTA SUA HISTÓRINHA SEU VERME MALDITO!  
><strong>  
>- Calma, Vegeta. – diz Goku. – Quanto estresse, isso faz mal para o coração. CONTINUANDO, a Rainha de Copas, quando Viu aquele ser desprezível se amaldiçoou por ter nascido no sexo errado e resolveu que já havia escolhido sua vítima para ter a cabeça cortada. "CORTEM A CABEÇA!" E os guardas levaram Don Yamcha de La Mancha para ter sua cabeça cortada. Mas a rainha ainda tinha o problema do sexo errado... "Oh, e agora, quem poderá me defender?" pergunta a Rainha de Copas Vegeta. "Eu!"<p>

- O Chapolin Colorado! – dizem Pan e Bra ao mesmo tempo.

- Não! – diz Goku – Eu já disse que, quem realiza desejos é Shen Long! CONTINUANDO, Shen Long surge com sua marreta de Chapolin Colorado e diz: "Qual é o seu desejo, Rainha de Copas Vegeta?" "Não é obvio? Dragão Idiota! Me transforme logo em homem!" frita a Rainha de Copas Vegeta. Então, Shen Long transforma a rainha em homem e, quando Vegeta, já transformado em homem olha para Bulma e cai de amores por ela. "Bulma, amor da minha vida, razão da minha existência, chuchu da minha salada, sol da minha praia, presunto do meu misto…" Meia hora depois... "… banana da minha vitamina, luz da minha lâmpada…" "Quer acabar logo com isso e vamos cantar nosso dueto de amor eterno?" pergunta Bulma. "Sim, Claro" Vegeta se recompões. "Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de " começa Vegeta. "Em um príncipe " continua Bulma.

- **KAKAROTTO SEU ESTRUPÍCIO! SEU VERME MALDITO! EU JÁ TE FALEI PARA PARAR DE CANTAR ESTA MÚSICA HORRÍVEL! JÁ TE DISSE MAIS DE UM TRILÃO DE VEZES QUE EU NÃO CANTO SEU IDIOTA! E DESDE QUANDO TEM CANÇÕES DE AMOR ETERNO NA HISTÓRIA DE ALICE NO PAÍS DAS MARAVILHAS? **

- Vegeta, já mandei você parar de levar as coisas tão a sério. – diz Goku, totalmente calmo. – E além do mais, não seria uma historinha infantil do tio Goku se não tivesse um **DUETO DE AMOR ETERNO**. E, acima de tudo, a historinha é minha e eu coloco quantos duetos de amor eterno eu quiser! E pare de me interromper! CONTINUANDO, Após cantar seu dueto de amor eterno, Bulma e Vegeta arranjaram uma carruagem e foram embora do país das Narniavilhas, se casaram tiveram dois filhos que se chamavam Trunks e Bra e viveram felizes para sempre. Fim!

- Que historinha legal, tio Goku! – diz Bra, toda animada.

- Sim, eu adorei, avozinho. – diz Pan, tão animada quanto Bra.

- Viram? – diz Goku, voltando-se para Vegeta e Picollo – As meninas gostam das minhas historinhas e meus duetos de amor eterno. E falando em canções, eu tenho que cantar a música que fiz!

Dizendo isto, Goku se tele transporta e volta cinco segundos depois com um violão e vestido com uma fantasia de Timão.

- Pan, Bra. – diz Goku – Vocês estão prontas para ouvirem minha mais nova composição?

- Sim! – dizem as duas meninas em coro.

- Eu criei esta canção baseada no clássico Hakuna Matata.

Goku começa a tocar o violão:

- "Vegeta me mata... Preciso viver  
>Vegeta me mata... E eu não sei porque!<br>E o meu problema: é que eu devo correr  
>Para não morrer<br>E nem perder...  
>Pro Vegeta que mata...<p>

Ouça:

Ele era uma criança enfezada e forte  
>Mas o Grande Freeza não o escravizou por pura sorte<br>E Vegeta cresceu com um frio coração  
>Ficando mais feio que o próprio cão<br>E então uma terráquea chamou sua atenção  
>Mas ela namorava um triste cidadão...<br>Meu Deus que situação!  
>E Vegeta queria o coração da dama conquistar...<br>Mas primeiro a Yamcha tinha que elim..."

- **KAKAROTTO?** – Vegeta grita e interrompe a música de Goku no clímax –** É HOJE QUE EU TE MATO!**

- "Vegeta me mata!" – canta Goku, antes de sair correndo sendo perseguido pelo príncipe dos saiyajins totalmente furioso.

Goku, correndo, sorrindo, cantado sua nova canção e já tendo mais uma ideia para sua próxima historinha infantil.

Meia hora depois, os dois saiyajins ouvem seus estômagos roncarem e para de correr.

- Kakarotto, sorte sua que estou com fome. – diz Vegeta. – Outro dia eu te mato.

- Eu também estou com fome, Vegeta. – responde Goku – E, enquanto almoço, vou pensando em qual será minha próxima historinha infantil! Nem se atrevam a perder!

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
